


Sometimes A Surprise Is Just What You Need

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oliver not Arrow, alternate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is on a plane that is being hijacked when a beautiful tough blonde FBI agent by the name of Felicity Smoak takes down the hijacker. Fascinated by her Oliver and Felicity have a moment on the plane, but before he can get her number she is gone. This story follows how they meet up again, how some things are not what they seem and how surprises can sometimes be just what you need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated every evening. Thank you so much for the sweet comments.

_Central City International Airport_

_Star Airlines Flight 1623_

Highjacker: Fidgeting in His seat, he could feel the nervous sweat dripping down his face. He was suppose to remain cool, calm. If he can just stick to the plan, this would all be over soon, and he would be far away from this life, this city. He was able to get his seat at the front of the plane. Now he just had to wait.

A few rows back, Oliver Queen settled into his aisle seat. He hated flying but he had come to Central City on a business trip, and had really not wanted to drive. He was suppose to have flown on his company’s jet, but it had been grounded at the last minute for a minor repair, and Oliver did not want to spend another night in Central City. He was ready to get home. So tonight he was flying commercial.

Buckling his seatbelt Oliver leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, as his mind drifted over the meeting he had attended at Kord Industries. He was starting to feel that the alliance between Kord and Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences Division was going to be a great fit. He felt that in no time at all they would win the bid with the FBI to supply their agents with top of the line technology and he had no doubt it would be a profitable venture.

As the highjacker wiped the sweat from his brow, he looked up to see two last minute passengers boarding the plane. The hand on the gun hidden in his jacket tightened. Just a few more minutes and they would shut the plane doors and ready for take-off. That would be his queau. He carefully eyed the first lady entering the plane. She had short cropped brown hair, and was wearing a blue blouse with a brown leather jacket and casual slacks. Definitely a business woman, he thought. She settled in across the aisle one seat behind him, stowing her purse under her seat. Then his eyes shifted behind her. Boarding the plane was a very attractive blonde. She had bright blonde hair that fell in waves to her shoulders, and blue eyes that held a hint of mystery. But her dress and her body were what caused him to shift in his seat. She definitely was not a business traveler. Letting his eyes drift down her body, his eyes noticed pert breasts, hidden behind a tight fitting black dress. The skirt hit mid-thigh and his eyes slid lower as he checked out her legs. They were show-cased beautifully by sky-high heels. A silver ankle bracelet twinkled on her right ankle. He licked his lips. As he watched her approach, he shifted again in his seat. He could not get distracted from his mission, but boy would he love to have a piece of that.

Stumbling slightly as she neared him, Felicity almost fell into the highjacker’s lap. His arms shot out to grab her, as she gave him a sinful grin. She kept her gaze on him as she retained her footing. He shifted again nervously as he licked sweat from his upper lip. Hopefully she had not felt his gun.

Giving him a wink, she moved to the seat behind him. Her perfume teasing his senses.

Oliver opened his eyes as the last two passengers boarded. He gave an appreciative glance to the blonde passenger, watching casually as she tripped into the guy several seats ahead, giving the guy a saucy wink before taking her seat.

She must have had a few too many drinks in the airport bar he thought, giving a huff of laughter before moving his attention to the stewardess about to go over the in-flight instructions.

Felicity settled into her seat, her eyes shifting to meet the eyes of the brunette who had entered the plane before her, giving her a barely perceptible nod.

Felicity knew Lyla would understand that her nod meant he was their guy, she had felt the gun.

She kept her eyes looking ahead as the stewardess finished the in-flight instructions. She saw Lyla pull her gun out of her purse and secure it at her waist. She liked working with Lyla. The woman was smart and tough, and they had become good friends in the 5 years they had worked together.

Felicity slid her hand to her right thigh. Feeling the knife she had hidden under her dress she tensed, ready, waiting. She knew the plane would never get off the ground.

Lyla glanced around the cabin happy to notice the plane only half full. _Good._ The less civilians involved, the better. Turning her gaze back to the front she noticed their target shift in his seat. Tensing she took a calming breath. 

Suddenly Felicity saw the man in front of her jump up and grab the stewardess, his gun flailing around wildly before he aimed it at the ladies head.

”Ok everyone, I need you to keep your seats. Just keep calm and listen carefully and everyone should get out of here just fine”, the man said, tightening his hold on the stewardess, the hand holding the gun shaking slightly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver gripped the arm of his seat, his eyes quickly assessing the sight before him. _Damn. This is not good._ With the width of the aisle being small and the hijacker having the advantage of position, Oliver knew right away that it would be hard to get the upper hand from his distance. He heard the gasps of the passengers behind him and decided his best course of action right now is to just keep them safe.

Catching Lyla’s eye, Felicity knew the drill. Lyla would try to distract the hijacker while Felicity disarmed him.

Before Oliver knew what was happening he saw the lady in the brown leather jacket suddenly stand, a gun pointing at the hijacker.

”FBI, release the young woman and lay your gun on the floor.” 

Oliver saw the man shift his attention over, his eyes darting nervously, his gun hand shaking. The woman he was holding started to weep, distracting the guy even more. Waving his gun in front of her he screamed, “You, shut up!” He pointed his gun at Lyla. “You, sit. back. down, now!!”

Shifting forward in his seat, Oliver quietly released his seatbelt. His hands gripped the armrest ready to launch from his seat.

Suddenly the blonde passenger, stood unsteadily from her seat. _Shit! What is she doing?_ , Oliver thought.

Felicity gave the hijacker her most dazzling, I am drunker than a frat girl, smile, swaying slightly on her feet. 

Meeting and holding his gaze Felicity saw the hijacker start to panic. He was losing control of the situation, not sure where to aim his gun.

”I said SIT. BACK. DOWN!, he yelled at Lyla. “And you....”, he turned the gun on Felicity. “Come here, but move slowly.” Letting his eyes run leacherously down her body, his interest clearly evident. “Maybe I will take you with me when I leave, babe. I know it will get lonely being on the run. Could use you for some fun”

Felicity gave a tight smile. _What a creep._  Her goal had been to get him to release the stewardess and become his hostage so she could gain tactile advantage. She had succeeded. She pretended to stumble forward slightly, the other woman letting out a cry as he threw her away from him, grabbing Felicity and wrapping his arm around her neck. He pulled her flush back to him, leering down at her. Lyla quickly pulled the crying woman behind her, her gun still trained on the hijacker.

_Goddammit! This is getting out of control,_ Oliver thought, his jaw clenched. What was the blonde thinking, and why didn’t the FBI agent do something?

Felicity steadied her breathing, years of training washing over her as she tried to act drunk, hoping his interest in her would allow her to execute her plan. It did.

Oliver watched in wide eyed fascination as the blonde slid her right hand off of the guys forearm and down her thigh. Slowly sliding her her hand back up under her skirt, he saw a flash of silver before he heard the guy scream in pain. The blonde immediately turned her body, twisting his arm behind him and pushing him to his knees, the gun flying behind him. Her left knee came up knocking him back and out. _Wow!_ The drunk blonde, clearly not drunk, he surmised, had stabbed the guy in the thigh with a knife sheathed on her thigh under her dress, and then quickly disarmed him. At this point she had grabbed his gun, pointing it down at him, her eyes lifting slowly to address the cabin passengers.

”Agent Smoak everyone, please remain in your seats until we get the situation contained.” She gave them a reassuring smile, her eyes finally drifting to Oliver. He saw a flash of surprise flash over her features before she looked away. Turning her attention to the brunette, obviously her partner, they instructed the flight attendant to open the door, immediately securing the scene.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, the passengers had been allowed to disembark. Each had been told that they would be diverted to another plane. Oliver’s eyes lingered on Agent Smoak standing across the waiting room, talking to a beautiful African American woman obviously also with the bureau. Few people ever surprised Oliver anymore. In his business he had learned to read people. But he had completely been thrown for a loop with the blonde agent.

Looking like she should be at the nearest club, not working for the FBI, Oliver realized her clothes and her behavior had all been a ruse. Thinking back on it he realized her stumbling into the hijacker had been deliberate when she entered the plane. She had been locating his weapon. And having him take her as his hostage, had allowed her to free the hostage and get in the perfect position to disarm him. He was impressed.

Felicity had finished her debriefing with Amanda Waller, her direct supervisor. It had been hard to think clearly as she had tried not to glance in the strangers direction. He was gorgeous and had been watching her since they had disembarked the plane. Her eyes glanced over short dirty blonde hair, a square masculine jaw lined with well trimmed scruff, down over broad shoulders. His well tailored suit did nothing to hide how well in shape he was, and as her eyes roamed back up they locked with a gaze so blue, so intense, Felicity shifted uncomfortably for the first time. She quickly looked away. _The man was distracting._

Felicity decided to focus her attention on her fellow agents. The FBI had swarmed the airport when Lyla had contacted Waller, letting her know the highjacker had been subdued. Felicity let out a sigh. She knew she would officially be off duty soon and her vacation would begin, so she focused on doing what she could to relate all the details for the report before she could really relax.

Oliver had been staring at Agent Smoak when their eyes met briefly. He was not the least bit embarrassed that she had caught him staring because well, she was beautiful. He was intrigued by her. _How old was she? How had someone like her become an FBI agent?_ Hopefully he would get the chance to talk to her, but for now he leaned back against the pillar behind him, waiting to be released.

Lyla walked over to Felicity. Her smile warm as she took in her partners appearance. Felicity was a true chameleon, and in their profession that was a commodity. Looking at her you would never know that Felicity had graduated from MIT with a dual Masters at the age of 19. That she could hack any system with ease and then turn around and bring a 250 lb man to his knees with moves that would make even the most seasoned agent stop in awe. She was literally a genius and she and Lyla had connected from their first mission together. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lyla grinned.

”Well Smoak, we did it. Your intel was spot on. However this dress made the mission.”

Felicity groaned as Lyla laughed, hugging her.

”Don’t worry Lis”, Lyla whispered. “I won’t tell anyone that you had this dress sitting in the back of your closet.”

Felicity let out a laugh. Lyla knew that Felicity’s wardrobe normally consisted of pencil skirts, silk or cotton blouses and a shoe collection that women everywhere would envy. Felicity never wore dresses like this, but Lyla was right. She had kept this dress in the back of her closet, thinking _one day._ Her one day had come the minute she received her intel on the possible plane jacking, and she had been filled in on her role and the targets preclevity for “party girls”.

Oliver glanced up as he heard Agent Smoak laughing. She and her partner had their heads close together talking and Oliver could tell they were close friends by their familiarity with each other.

”Well it is about time for your plane to leave Lis and I need to head back to the office to file our reports”, Lyla groaned. “You soo owe me one Smoak.”

Lyla gave her a hug before throwing her a wink and heading out. A voice suddenly filled the waiting room over the PA system.

”Attention passengers of Star flight 1623. Thank you for your patience. We have re-assigned each of you to Star flight 623, and will be boarding soon. Please have your boarding passes ready. Thank you.”

Felicity let out a sigh of relief. She was finally on vacation. When Felicity had been given this mission she had used it as an opportunity to take some time off. She needed to travel to Star City to apartment hunt and stopping a highjacker on a flight headed to Star City had been the perfect excuse. Sinking down into a seat, Felicity waited for boarding to begin. Once they were in the air she could figuratively let her hair down and just breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver snuck a glance at Felicity. He had wanted to approach her, introduce himself, but passengers had been going up to her non-stop since she sat down. Each one thanking her for saving them. She was taking it in kind. He could see a blush on her face as each one enthusiastically shook her hand. Some of the male passengers were lingering around and for some reason he could not explain, it annoyed him. Crossing his arms across his broad chest, Oliver bided his time. He would talk to her soon. Obviously she was going to be on their flight. He wondered was she going to see family? Friends? A boyfriend?

Finally they started to board the passengers. Felicity sighed in relief. She didn’t mind being thanked for doing her job, but it made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t an agent for the thanks. She just enjoyed the excitement and adrenaline. Helping others.

Boarding the plane, Felicity moved to a seat towards the front. Luckily, like the last flight this one was only half full. She settled into a window seat, her body finally starting to relax. As she buckled her seatbelt, Felicity’s gaze shifted to the door, and before she could blink locked gazes with the man who had been distracting her in the waiting area. He held her gaze as he moved confidently down the aisle, and giving her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on a man, he indicated the aisle seat on her row.

”Is this seat reserved for someone?” His voice was soft but deep.  Felicity gave him a small smile, shaking her head no.

“Um, no. Please....”, she indicated the seat with her hand.

In her line of work, Felicity had flown many times. She always came prepared with headphones, having learned early on that some people were talkers and putting in headphones usually dissuaded them. She had grabbed her carry on from one of the agents who had been kind enough to hang onto it for her while she was working, and unzipping the side, removed her headphones getting ready to plug them in and just zone out to the in-flight movie. But before she could untangle them, a hand appeared in front of her. It was the man sitting with her.

”Oliver Queen.” He said, his blue eyes intense, but kind.  

“Felicity Smoak, nice to meet you.” Felicity took his hand, an electricity passing between them as his hand engulfed hers.

Oliver held her hand a second longer than he should, their eyes locking briefly again. _She really is beautiful._

Slipping her hand away, Felicity placed it in her lap. Her skin already missing his warmth.

”So Miss Smoak, are you traveling to Star City for business or pleasure?”

”Actually a little of both. I am technically starting my vacation today, but I am going to be apartment hunting while I am there.” Felicity tugged on the skirt of her dress. _Did her skirt suddenly seem shorter?,_ she thought.

Oliver’s eyes slid down to her legs, a smirk curving his lips as he noticed her tugging the hem. He quirked an eyebrow, turning slightly toward her in his seat. _Now that was an interesting tidbit of information._

 _”_ Are you moving to Star City?”, he asked. His hands moving to buckle his seatbelt. _He has nice hands,_ Felicity thought.

Before she could respond, the stewardess was standing, demanding everyones’s attention to start the in-flight instructions.

Soon the plane was moving, and Felicity felt her grip tighten on the arms of her seat. She hated this part of flying. As the plane left the ground, the back dipping as it took to the air, Felicity’s knuckles whitened. Oliver glanced over, ready to resume their conversation when he was caught by surprise. Suddenly her hand was gripping his forearm. Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. This beautiful woman, who worked for the FBI, who had just taken out a highjacker with only a knife, was afraid of flying. Then he was taken by surprise again when she adorably started to babble. 

“You would think after having traveled several times a month over the last few years that this would get easier....I mean not that it is hard, like your forearm....which is a nice forearm, by the way....but each time I fly my brain immediately registers the fact that we are leaving the ground. I like the ground. It is solid. Steady. You can’t plunge thousands of feet to your death on the ground. Right?, Felicity gulped, her eyes wide, staring straight ahead.

Oliver grinned. She was enchanting him more and more. Laying his right hand over hers he said her name, softly.

”Felicity..?”

”Wha....what?” She swallowed.

”Look at me”, his voice soft but insistent.

Swallowing, Felicity swung her gaze toward him. His blue eyes captured hers and he just started talking. He told her about himself. That he is the CEO of a company called Queen Consolidated. He has a sister named Thea, who despite being a thorn in his side, he adores. He had been in Central City on business. And as he continues talking, his voice soothing, Felicity starts to relax.

Soon she is telling him about her job and her partner. How she and Lyla are being transferred to the Star City branch of the FBI, and she is going to scout out a possible apartment for them. How she grew up in Las Vegas, with no siblings. The stewardess comes by asking for their drink order, but they are so engrossed in each other, that they wave her on, not wanting to destroy the bubble they have created. Felicity can feel his thumb softly rubbing her fingers. His gaze is still intense, but it settles her, calming her nerves. Felicity realizes she is enjoying their conversation. It has been too long since she has just sat, holding hands with someone, talking.

Before either one realizes it, the stewardess is telling everyone to prepare for landing. _Wow they had been talking for two hours straight._

Suddenly becoming self-conscious, Felicity slips her hand from his arm, smiling shyly. Normally she is a confident woman, but Oliver makes her feel very aware of herself.

”Thank you Oliver for distracting me. You are very good at it.”, she smiles. “I hope I didn’t draw blood.”, she jokes.

Oliver laughed, his smile wide and genuine. _God he is beautiful when he smiles._ She never knew a man could be beautiful.

”Well it is the least I could do after you saved my life”, he smirks.

As the plane taxi’s to the gate, Felicity shifts in her seat. She really wants to ask for his number, to see if he wants to meet for drinks or maybe dinner.

Little does she know, Oliver is having the same thoughts. He really wants to ask her out, see her while she is in town, but before he can ask, she is pulling her carry on out from under the seat in front of her. Standing she gives him a shy smile.

”Well it was nice to meet you Oliver. Thank you again for everything.”

Oliver frowns. For the first time in his life he is unsure. Maybe she had not felt the same things he did while with her. She seems awfully eager to get off the plane, away from him. Giving her his Ollie Queen smile, his nerves causing him to fall back into old patterns, Oliver shifts out into the aisle to let her pass. 

“It was great meeting you Felicity. And you are welcome.” Throwing him an uncertain smile, Felicity pauses, wanting to say more. But before she can she is being swept down the aisle by the other passengers.

_She is gone._

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Months Later_

Oliver leaned back in his chair looking out the window of his office at Queen Consolidated. It was dark outside, the lights from the city, twinkling on a landscape of black. Running his hands over his face, Oliver sighed. He had gotten a surprising call today. Someone was trying to hack into the QC mainframe. From what his IT Director could gather, the person was trying to infiltrate the server that housed all of the tech from the Applied Sciences Division. Oliver knew the technology he and Kord were working on was not only top of the line, but very secret. Because of the technology and gadgets they were producing, he and Kord had landed the contract with the FBI. However, now there was some concern if they would be able to deliver. If another company got a hold of the technology then QC and Kord could lose the contract. The biggest stipulation in the contract had been that everything remain extremely confidential.

Oliver let a small smile briefly cross his lips as the FBI contract made him think of his encounter with Felicity Smoak. She probably was already living in Star City by now. It has been a couple of months since they had met on the plane back from Central City, and Oliver had wanted to try to seek her out. However, he had gotten so busy with this negotiations with Kord, and trying to get the Applied Sciences Division off the ground, that time had just slipped away.

Tapping his fingers on his desk, he picked up the phone. He needed to talk to John. Plans needed to be made. John Diggle was not only Oliver's body guard, and best friend, but he was his right-hand when it came to business, and Oliver did not trust anyone in his tight circle more than John.

Picking up on the first ring, Oliver heard his good friend.

"Oliver! What's going on?"

"Dig, we have a problem. Can you swing by my office? I know you were suppose to be off today but I need your help", Oliver said. The frustration was evident in his voice.

"Sure man. I will be there in 10."

Oliver placed his phone on his desk, blowing out a breath. It was going to be a long night.

 

_FBI Headquarters - Star City_

Felicity pushed her glasses back up her nose, her concentration on the computer on her desk. She had her headphones in and had been scanning code for over 2 hours straight.

When Amanda had called her asking her to look into a possible mainframe breach at Queen Consolidated, her heart had skipped a beat. Hearing that company name brought blue eyes and a gorgeous smile into her vision. It has been two months since her encounter with Oliver Queen. Since then she had been busy finding an apartment for her and Lyla to move into in Star City and then moving their things, while trying to handle any mission/projects that arose. She had wanted to stop by his office and say hi, and had even secretly hoped that he would seek her out. But as time had passed and things had gotten busier, she had let that thought slip away.

Felicity immediately started on the assignment from Waller. She knew that if the technology that the FBI was purchasing from QC and Kord got into the wrong hands, that it could cost not only money, but possibly even lives of the agents that she had grown to call her friends. Star City's FBI branch was not large by any stretch of the imagination. Their team consisted of Felicity, Lyla, a kid by the name of Roy Harper, who was a young recruit, and a seasoned agent by the name of Slade Wilson. Slade was crass and tough as they came, but when push came to shove, Felicity and Lyla had learned they could count on him to watch their back. Being the youngest of the bunch, Roy was like a kid brother. He and Felicity had bonded immediately and he teased her to no end. His nickname for her was "Blondie". But she secretly loved it. He was a good kid, and quickly becoming a good agent. There was also Laurel Lance-Merlyn and Tommy Merlyn. Laurel and Tommy were a husband and wife team. Laurel was their resident legal aid, and her father was actually Waller's supervisor, while Tommy ran the operations side of the office. Overall it was a cozy group, and since Felicity did not have siblings, she had grown to love the team and what each brought to the table.

Cracking her knuckles, Felicity's eyes scanned the data. Something was puzzling her. Waller had mentioned that they believed that the threat to the QC mainframe, was coming from someone on the outside. However, as she sifted through the lines of code, Felicity was starting to realize that they were sorely mistaken. This threat was coming from the inside. QC had a mole. Digging deeper, Felicity gasped, her eyes not quite believing what she was seeing. Not only was there a mole inside QC, but they were sending information to the Triad.

Throwing off her headphones, Felicity picked up the phone, pressing her quick dial for Waller. Felicity quickly explained to Waller her findings.

"Felicity can you put up some kind of firewall to divert this guy until we can figure out what our next course of action will be?", Waller asked.

"It hurts me that you have to ask." Felicity's fingers started to fly across her keyboard. "I can do that but my suggestion is that we get someone planted on the inside. To really do this guy some damage and hopefully stop him or her, in their tracks we will need access to QC's mainframe from the inside", Felicity explained.

Waller sighed. "Ok, Smoak. Let me call Agent Lance. If he can get Queen on board, can you be ready to start tomorrow?"

Felicity's eyes-widened. _Oh Frak!_ Felicity should have known that Waller would want her on this one. Because of the sensitivity of the information that was in jeopardy, and the technical expertise that would be needed to stop the threat, Waller needed the best. And Felicity was the best.

Felicity cleared her throat. "Absolutely. Send me the details once Agent Lance talks to Oli......um, Mr. Queen."

Leaning her head back in her chair, Felicity huffed. Not only was she going to be working undercover, but she was going to be doing it at Queen Consolidated. _How about them apples?_

 

Oliver had filled Diggle in on what little he knew. They had been going over different scenarios of how to best handle the situation for the last two hours, and Diggle was now just as frustrated as Oliver.

Noticing Quentin Lance's name lighting up his phone, Oliver gestured at Diggle that he was going to answer, immediately putting him on speaker.

"Quentin, what can I do for you?", Oliver asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

"Is this line secure Queen?", Quentin asked.

Quickly sliding his hand under his desk Oliver hit the button hidden underneath.

"It is now. What is going on?", Oliver asked, starting to grow concerned.

"Oliver it seems that the hacker we thought was trying to infiltrate QC is working on the inside. Not only does the person work for QC, but they are sending the information to the Triad."

 _Shit!_ "Are you sure Quentin?", Oliver asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"We have had our best on this one Oliver. Agent Smoak was able to sift through the code, and she not only was able to trace the hack back to QC, but she was able to follow the breadcrumbs all the way to the Triad.", Quentin sighed.

"Wait, did you say Agent Smoak? Are you talking about the same Agent Smoak that stopped that hijacker two months ago?", Oliver asked, dumbfounded.

"One and the same. Not only is she a top notch field agent but she is the best cyber analyst we have, anywhere."

Oliver could hear the pride in Agent Lance's voice. He obviously was fond of the blonde. Oliver sat back in his chair, his dazed gaze shifting over to Diggle.

_Was this women ever going to stop surprising him?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity stood up, stretching her arms high above her head, she felt her tight muscles slightly release as she stretched. _It had been a long day._ But the day was not over for Felicity. She had received a call from Waller explaining that the team was going to meet up and go over the details of the mission that they were about to start with Queen Consolidated. She had mentioned that one of their top secret agents would be joining the meeting so she wanted Felicity to be prepared with all of the intel she had accrued so far.

Slightly curious to know who this "secret" agent was, Felicity gathered her tablet, and headed out of her office. Lyla walked out of her office as Felicity passed, joining her.

"So, this sounds pretty serious. Especially since they are bringing in some mysterious agent.", Lyla said. "I know they have someone here in Star City that they only use for some of the most dangerous missions, but to bring him or her into this one. Waller and Lance must be really worried about the Triad."

"Well hopefully this will be a quick meeting.", Felicity said, trying to formulate her thoughts.

Lyla heard Felicity starting to count backwards from ten. She knew without having to look at her that Felicity was trying to keep herself from an anxiety attack. As good as she was in the field and with a computer, Felicity hated talking in front of a group. Lyla lightly rubbed Felicity's back in support as they both reached the conference room. Stepping in they saw the rest of the team assembled.

Giving the ladies a grin, Slade looked up, a smirk crossing his handsome features. "Well ladies, so glad you decided to join us."

Felicity threw him a glare.

"You know they love to make an entrance Wilson", said Roy. "Especially blondie."

Laughter echoed through the room, as Felicity and Lyla took their seats. Glancing around, she noticed everyone was present, including Laurel, Tommy, Quentin, with Waller on speaker phone. However, she did not see this "secret" agent that she had heard was going to attend the meeting. And based on the fact that Agent Lance had taken the seat to the right of the head of the table, and that the head seat was empty, this "agent" was going to be leading the meeting.

Before Felicity could ask where their "mystery" agent was, the door opened. Felicity noticed a very attractive African American male walk into the room. He was huge. His arms alone housed muscles the size of bowling balls. He walked in, moving to stand at the back of the conference room, his stance wide, arms crossed. Felicity could just make out a gun hidden under his suit jacket. Wondering if this was the agent they were waiting on, Felicity looked at Lyla. Seeing her roommate’s expression Felicity hid a smile. Lyla was smitten. She was staring at the tall handsome newcomer like he was a tall glass of water, and she had just crossed the desert. _Interesting._

Turning on her tablet, Felicity connected it to the large screen at the back of the room. Pulling up the notes she had typed up for the meeting, she was about to speak when suddenly she heard the door shut. Glancing up in annoyance, she started to ask if they were ready to start, when her eyes locked with an intense blue gaze. _Oliver Queen!!!_

Felicity's mouth gaped. _No, he couldn't be, right?_ Felicity's eyes flew to Quentin in surprise. As Quentin stood to shake Oliver's hand, he then turned to address the room.

"Thank you everyone for being able to come on such short notice. I am sure you have a lot of questions, but let me answer a few real quick. Mr. Queen has been working with the FBI for the last 5 years. His skill and expertise both in combat training and infiltrating certain, shall I say organizations has been invaluable to the bureau. Because of the Triad's involvement in this case, and it being Queen's company, we felt it imperative that he lead this mission. He has dealt with the Triad before and could be invaluable to the success of this mission." Turning to Oliver, Quentin took his seat.

"Thank you Quentin." Oliver glanced around the room, his gaze briefly lighting on Felicity before moving on. "I know some of you must be shocked, and may be wondering how a CEO of a multi-million dollar conglomerate could also be an agent for the FBI.", he cleared his throat. "I won't bore you all with the details. Just know that my partner and I, John Diggle...", he motioned to the man at the back of the room, "have been keeping tabs on the triad for 6 years now. We came across them while investigating a bogus company that QC almost purchased. During that time, we have seen their ties to Star City expand, grow. If we are going to stop this, and keep this technology out of their hands, then we have to come at them with everything we've got."

Oliver's eyes traveled the room, meeting each person's gaze before looking at Felicity.

Felicity fidgeted in her seat, she tried not to meet his gaze as she played with her tablet. _Come on Smoak. You can do this,_ she thought.

"Miss Smoak, is it?, Oliver asked. His gaze, intense, strong.

"Can you please fill the team in on what you have uncovered, and what you feel is the best course of action that we can take from a cyber standpoint?" Oliver took his seat at the head of the table. Steepling his fingers in his lap, he let his gaze linger. _She is as beautiful as he remembered._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Giving Oliver a tight smile, Felicity stood with her tablet in hand.

"Well as some of you are already aware, Waller asked me to take a look at the code that is being used to hack QC's mainframe. Based on the information I have so far, I am not only certain that the hacker works for QC, but is funneling any information they can obtain to an IP address of a warehouse, known to be a hang-out of the Triad." Felicity started to walk the room, her voice strong and confident as she continued. She definitely hated talking to groups, but she was the ultimate professional and had learned over time how to steel her emotions and focus on her objective. Of course she had not expected to see Oliver Queen walk in the room. Nor had she even had the slighted idea that he was an agent. _Focus Smoak._

"I explained to Waller that our best course of action will be to have someone on the inside of QC. We need direct access to the mainframe to be able to build a firewall tough enough to keep this hacker out. He is good, and hid his tracks well. But I am better. That is why Waller and Lance have asked me to be the cyber agent that will work for QC.", she met Oliver's gaze head on. "If Mr. Queen agrees, that is."

Oliver did well at disguising his pleasure at hearing that Felicity would be the agent working at QC. Lance had already filled him in on Felicity's part in this mission. He said she was the best, and if he said she was, then Oliver believed it.

"I have already spoken to both Waller and Lance, and I am in full agreement about someone working from the inside. Anything you need Miss Smoak, is at your disposal." Oliver smiled.

Felicity's eyes narrowed. Oliver was hiding something. She wasn't sure what, but she would find out before they left this room or her name was not Felicity Smoak. Before she could question him, Laurel spoke up.

"Felicity, because you will be going in as an employee, I will work with Mr. Queen to get your paperwork in order. We need to make sure that no one can question your employment. Mr. Queen, if you can send over a bogus offer letter, then we can get started on speeding her through the hiring process." Laurel gave a reassuring smile to Felicity before looking over to Oliver. "Mr. Queen is there a position that is available for Felicity to fill that will allow her to investigate without drawing suspicion?", Laurel asked.

Clearing his throat, Oliver looked at Laurel. Felicity saw red when he spoke.

"Felicity will be coming on board as my EA. My current assistant is retiring and this will be the perfect opening. Not only will she be away from IT, but working for me, she can focus her attention on the hacker. Also if she needs to debrief me on her findings, I will be just on the other side of the door." Oliver smirked confidently and turned his eyes to the full force of Felicity's glare.

Felicity sucked in a breath, as Slade roared with laughter. Glaring around the room, Felicity threw Oliver her most intimidating look.

"I don't fetch coffee Mr. Queen.", she said.

"I can teach you how to brew a cup of coffee Smoak.", said Slade, his laughter only making her seeth more.

"Come on blondie. It's not just about making coffee. Keeping those lunch appointments in order is priority one." Roy smile sweetly at Felicity. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

Trying not to smile, Tommy spoke up. "Come on guys, let's give Smoak a break. Restaurant reservations don't make themselves you know." He threw Felicity a wink.

"Mr. Queen, can we speak privately please?", Felicity asked. Her voice tight with barely controlled rage.

"Ok, everyone let's give these two the room, so they can go over the details", she heard Lance say as everyone started to get up from their seats. still laughing loudly Slade passed behind Oliver, his hand patting his shoulder as he leaned close, saying. "I don't envy you kid. She is going to bury you." Slade indicated Felicity before walking out. His laughter following down the hall.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lyla and Laurel both gave Felicity sympathetic smiles as they walked out the door, closely followed by Tommy who winked, with a wide grin. The last to leave was John Diggle, and she saw Oliver briefly nod his head at him before John left the room, softly shutting the door behind him. As Diggle walked down the hall he shook his head grinning. _Oliver, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into my friend._

Oliver and Felicity just stared at each other. Oliver briefly looked down before he started to speak.

"Felicity...I...", he stopped as Felicity held up her hand.

"Oliver, we can talk about us later." Somehow she knew that was where he was headed.

"Right now we need to talk about the fact that you expect me to work as your executive assistant. That is not happening.", Felicity took a deep breath. She really needed to try to calm down.

"Why your executive assistant Oliver? I am sure there are plenty of women only more than eager to fetch you coffee, or whatever else you ask of them....", Felicity let that linger. _Focus Smoak._

"Did you know I graduated from MIT? I have worked very hard to get where I am Oliver. I am one of the FBI's best. And I don't care how good looking you are, or how many smiles you flash me....."  _Focus Felicity_. "Becoming your EA is unacceptable. Even if it is while undercover." Felicity glared. _Deal with that Mr. Queen._

Oliver gritted his teeth, looking down briefly before taking a step toward her. "Felicity, the reason I suggested you become my EA is because QC currently does not have any openings in IT. If we suddenly hire someone, basically create a position, that could tip off whomever we are trying to catch. It would throw up a red flag. And if you are as good as I hear, I am sure you can do your job from anywhere within the company. That being said, the position as my EA is the only opening we have at this time.", Oliver's lips tightened. This was not going as well as he thought it would.

"There has got to be another department? Something, anything.", she grimaced.

"Felicity!!", he said, his voice loud.

"I know you don't feel this is exactly ideal, but this is what we are dealing with, and if you want to get access to the server right away then this is our best option." Oliver was getting annoyed too. It was late, he was tired and his excitement at seeing Felicity was slowly being replaced with his frustration at her stubbornness.

Stepping up, Felicity got into Oliver's personal space, her eyes letting him know she was not playing around.

"Ok, fine. I will go into this as your personal assistant. But let me make myself perfectly clear, _Mr. Queen,_  I will not bring you coffee.", she poked her finger in his chest.

Oliver was starting to get mad too, but a small part of him still noticed that she was beautiful when she is angry.

Standing toe to toe, their chests slightly heaving, Felicity broke their gaze. Turning, she grabbed her tablet, turned on her heel and left. She was still seething inside, and as she walked down the hall, she noticed Slade, Roy, Lyla, Laurel and Tommy congregated near the elevators. She shook her head in frustration when they all suspiciously broke apart as she walked by, heading toward her office. She held up a finger over her shoulder as she passed.

"Don't say one word, Wilson.", she called back. Entering her office she slammed her door.

Diggle glanced back toward the conference room. He needed to go check in with Oliver, but he wanted to talk to Lyla Michaels. He had been informed that they would be working together on weapons and training for dealing with the Triad from a one on one level, and he wanted to introduce himself.

As the others cleared out, John walked over and smiled. _She was very pretty._

He held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm John Diggle."

Lyla looked up into warm brown eyes. She had noticed him the minute he had walked into the conference room. He was not a man you could forget easily.

She took his hand and smiled. "Lyla Michaels. Lance told me that you have special weapons and defense training and that we would be working together, since Felicity will be under cover."

"Yes, I wanted to see if you had a minute for us to go over some of the training I want to schedule for the team, and maybe make some time to go over the weapons that we will be using in the field.", Dig said. _She had a beautiful smile._ He was starting to think this assignment was going to be interesting.

"Let me just check in with Oliver. I will just be one moment.", he said, giving her a wink before heading to the conference room.

After Felicity had left, Oliver had collapsed into his chair, letting out a breath. Man, he might have gotten more than he bargained for with Felicity. And even though he knew they had a connection, they were going to be working closely together and he needed to try to keep this as professional as possible. _Good luck Queen,_ he thought.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Diggle rapped his knuckles on the door before heading in, a grin covering his mouth.

"So Boss, I think saying that didn't go well would be an understatement." Diggle outright laughed at the glare Oliver threw his way.

"Hey man, don't worry so much. Just see how things go tomorrow. Felicity will have calmed down and things might look better."

Oliver stood from his chair. He really wanted to go home, but his adrenaline was pumping from his encounter with Felicity and he knew he would not sleep. He needed to tire himself out. Maybe a workout would do the trick. He knew the bureau had a state of the art gym on the 1st floor. Thank goodness he carried his gym bag in his car.

"I am going meet with Miss Michaels and go over some of the training you and I discussed earlier. Maybe we can schedule a training session in the next couple of days.", Diggle said.

Placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder, he looked him over. "You good?"

Oliver gave him a grim nod. "I am going to go to the gym and work off some of this tension. I will make my way home Dig. Have a good night."

Oliver walked out determined to work his body until he was exhausted. Heading to the elevator he punched the down button. Maybe this would also get his thoughts off of a certain blonde.

Felicity paced in her office. She has been completely thrown when the agent that Lance and Waller had referred to, turned out to be none other than Oliver Queen. How was it possible that he was an agent with the FBI? Filing the question in the back of her mind, Felicity decided she would have to get answers to that question another time. Right now she really needed to work off some anger. Felicity decided her best option would be a workout. She had already planned on visiting the gym at some point during the day but had never gotten the opportunity. Well now it was time.

Making sure her computer was locked, Felicity grabbed her bag and her phone. Some good music and a punching bag should do the trick. Maybe she could imagine Queen's face on that bag.

_Oh but what a face it was!_

Felicity had felt a senses of panic well up inside her when Oliver had started to talk after everyone had left the room. She knew he had been about to apologize for not getting in touch with her over the last two months, but after everything Felicity had learned today, and her shock at finding out he was an agent. She had been in no frame of mind to deal with those particular emotions.

Closing her office door, Felicity headed to the elevator. She let out a quiet breath as the elevator slid silently to the 1st floor. Because it was late in the evening Felicity felt confident that there would be no one else in the gym. That suited her just fine because she really did not feel like talking to anyone.

Changing into his workout shorts Oliver decided to forego a shirt. There was no one else in the gym and he didn't foresee anyone coming in this late.

Taking his towel and bottle of water, Oliver moved toward the left corner of the gym toward the salmon ladder. He had requested that Agent Lance have it installed when he decided to work for the bureau. He was the only person that used it, and that suited him just fine. It gave him a good workout, and a way to clear his mind, his sole focus on working his body up the ladder.

Oliver set his things on a nearby bench and placed his earbuds in his ears. Hitting the music button on his phone that was being held by his arm band, Oliver started his chin ups. As he worked up each rung, his mind started to clear, his muscles straining with each move up. Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

When the elevator doors opened Felicity headed to the changing room entrance from the hall. Slipping through the door she headed toward her locker. Changing into bike shorts, a tank top and her nikes, Felicity made sure her ponytail was secure and grabbing her towel, water and phone, headed toward the gym. As she approached the door she could hear a clanging sound. _Well Frak!_ Someone was already in there. What were they doing? That did not sound like someone lifting weights. Opening the door, Felicity stepped through, her eyes scanning the room to see what was making that noise. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth slid open, her eyes wide as she looked at a sight that should be illegal in all 50 states. Hanging from a bar at the top of the ladder, resting on his arms in a pull up, feet crossed was the sexiest, most fascinating sight Felicity had ever seen, and she could not tear her eyes away.

Felicity's vision tunneled as she saw rippling pecs and abs that she wanted to lick like..... _oh.my.god.the.abs!!!_

Her eyes scanning slowly back up, Felicity licked her lips as her gaze met familiar blue. _Holy google that gorgeous hunk of abs was none other than a shirtless Oliver Queen._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity felt her heart start racing. She could not stop staring. But who could blame her. A shirtless Oliver Queen hanging from the salmon ladder was the most gorgeous site her eyes had ever seen, next to his smile of course. As her eyes slid back down, they slowly registered the tattoo over his left pec and the numerous scars littering his chest. Her brow crinkled for a moment as she wondered what all he had been through to have obtained those scars. And what were the Chinese symbols running down the left side of his abs? _Those delicious, make you want to climb him like a tree abs._

Shaking her head, Felicity decided she needed to focus. _You came here to workout Smoak, now ignore him and get to it. Easier said then done._

Felicity lowered her head, as she made her way to the punching bag. She decided ignoring him was her best course of action. _Yes, just ignore the abs just screaming for you to run your hands over them and the shorts hanging so low that his sexy as hell hipbones were peaking out the top. Oh, and just imagine how those abs would look with chocolate dripping down each indention.......Felicity!!!!!!!!_

Taking the gloves from the nearby rack Felicity placed her earbuds in, turning her music on. Then putting on her gloves, Felicity closed her eyes for a moment to let the music wash over her before she started moving. _Jab, jab, duck, kick. Jab, jab, duck, kick._

Felicity felt her body getting into a rhythm. She had her back turned to Oliver "six pack abs" Queen, and was focusing on her breathing. As she went though each move her training kicked in and she started to feel her arms and legs burning, her anger going into each punch she threw until there was none left. After about 30 minutes of punching and kicking, Felicity stepped back and grabbed her water. That felt great. It was just what she needed. Setting her bottle down she started to remove her gloves. But as she turned, she again met that blue gaze. _Damn him!_

Oliver had heard the door to the gym open when he was nearing the top of the ladder. Resting at the top, crossing his ankles he had looked up to see the beautiful blonde he has been trying not to think about. Felicity Smoak. He had tried to hide a smirk when he saw her face and she has just stared. _So your not as unaffected as you make out to be are you Miss Smoak?,_ he thought.

Oliver had watched as Felicity just stared. Hunger flashed over her blue eyes as she had licked her lips looking at his chest. And as Oliver had started to make his way back down the ladder, his breath had caught in his throat and he had almost lost his grip, a soft _fuck me_ spilling from his lips. Because as he started back down, Felicity had turned her back heading toward the punching bag, and Oliver had seen a sight that would be forever ingrained in his mind. A sight that at that moment he decided should be worshiped on a daily basis in every way possible. _Felicity Smoak's ass!_

Jumping down from the ladder Oliver had grabbed his towel, and wiping his face, just stared at the sight of Felicity Smoak working the punching bag in clothes that she should not be allowed out in public wearing. As his eyes lingered on her, he thought for a moment about how graceful and effortless her moves were as she moved around the bag. She was good. He could also tell from the way she was punching the bag, that she was working off her steam.

Grabbing his water bottle, Oliver made his way over to where she was punching, ducking and kicking. He would love to see what she could do on the sparring mat, he thought.

Oliver leaned against a nearby pillar. He decided in that moment he could stay here all day and never get tired of watching her.

Suddenly he noted the silence and realized Felicity had stopped boxing, a gasp escaping her lips as she turned, removing her gloves. Their gazes locked.

Now among the many things people usually knew about Felicity there were two things that stuck out. 1) that she was smart, like smartest person in the room at any given time smart, and 2) that she could sometimes be akward. But the one thing that most people did not know, and only came out when she was nervous was that Felicity could babble. And as if on cue, her brain to mouth filter decided to go into overdrive.

"Oliver, hi, sorry, I didn't think anyone else was going to be here....especially anyone shirtless with abs like that, not that I was noticing your abs, even though they are _really, really_ nice abs. What is that? A six pack, eight? Um, I mean, I needed to come work off some steam, not that I was steamy.........", she cringed..."I didn't mean steamy, I just meant that I felt like working off some energy because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. And I like to come to the gym and work out after hours, because I usually work late. Not that I don't have a life, it's just sometimes I get caught up in what I am doing and lose track of time." Felicity finally stopped talking. _Great going Smoak_. Now he is going to think you are crazy. She groaned.

Oliver was watching her babble with fascination. Wow, she really is adorable when she is nervous, he thought.

Oliver hid a grin, at her going on about his abs. She _HAD_ been affected. Crossing his arms across his chest, Oliver finally gave her a tight smile.

"It seems like we had the same idea Smoak. I thought it would be a good idea to work off some energy as well. I didn't expect to see anyone else down here."

Grabbing the ends of his towel around his neck, Oliver had to grip the towel tightly. He really wanted to wrap the towel around her neck, pull her to him, and kiss her senseless.

Felicity saw the look in Oliver's eyes grow dark, and felt the tension start to build. She needed to leave before she did something stupid like knock him to the ground and grind on those abs until she saw stars. _Ok Smoak, say goodnight, turn around and just walk away._

Clearing her throat, Felicity grabbed her towel. Wiping her brow, she said,"Well Oliver, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning. Does 9:00 a.m., work for you?" _Shit, why did her voice sound husky, she thought as she mentally kicked herself._

"9:00 a.m., will work fine Miss Smoak. Have a good evening." Oliver turned and walked to gather his things. He really hoped that things were less tense at the office tomorrow. Letting out a sigh, Oliver turned to throw one last glance in Felicity's direction. _Surprise, surprise, she was gone._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for enjoying this story. 
> 
> Coming up we get some EA Felicity working for Oliver, some more Dyla, and maybe some training. HeHe.

Felicity awoke to her alarm clock buzzing. Today was a day she had been simultaneously dreading and looking forward to, and she knew it was not going to be easy. Grabbing her glasses, she threw back her covers making her way over to her bathroom. After a quick shower she brushed her teeth and applied a light touch of make-up. She was never one for heavy make-up. She liked to keep things simple.

Heading to her closet, she picked out her favorite pink silk shirt, a grey pencil skirt, and her favorite black Jimmy Choo's. This was an outfit that she knew she looked good in and it would boost her confidence.

Spritzing her perfume, Felicity quickly dressed. She decided she would wear her usual ponytail and glasses, as having her hair up and way from her face helped when she was concentrating on her computer.

Walking to her kitchen she poured a cup of coffee into her tumbler adding sugar and creamer. Taking a sip she sighed in satisfaction. Her coffee was her saving grace each morning. She could not function without it.

Glancing at her clock, she saw the time and decided to head on out the door. She did not want to be late for her first day. So grabbing her tablet and her purse, and clutching her coffee, she locked her apartment and headed to her car. _Well here goes nothing._

 

Oliver had a tough time sleeping last night, so he was up earlier than usual. Deciding to skip breakfast, he immediately contacted HR at QC. He informed Alicia, the head of HR, to draft an offer letter for Felicity and gave her all the details she would need. He told her to email the letter immediately to the attention of Laurel Lance, and gave her Laurel's email address. When Alicia questioned where he found his new EA, Oliver explained that she had been highly recommended by a good friend and he wanted to snatch her up before another company did. He guessed that was as good a story as any.

Deciding to take his Ducati, Oliver grabbed his helmet, and headed to the garage. He wanted to be at the office before Felicity arrived, so he could make sure the equipment he had requested for her was installed.

Oliver arrived at the office right at 8:30. Meeting Diggle in the lobby they headed up his private elevator to the 36th floor. Oliver and Felicity's offices occupied the entire floor, along with a large conference room. Oliver's office had a private bath and closet where he kept extra suits and other clothes. He hated to say it but there had been times when he had slept on the couch in his office, so having clothes and a bathroom were a necessity.

Turning to Diggle, Oliver eyed his friend. "So how did your meeting with Miss Michael's go last night?

Diggle let a small smile curve his lips. "Actually very well. She is a smart woman who I think is going to be an asset in the field. We discussed gathering the team tonight for some sparring. I want to see the skill level of each agent, including Felicity. I am meeting with Lyla again today in about an hour."

Oliver's head shot up at the mention of Felicity. Meeting his friends knowing gaze, Oliver did not say a word.

Giving Diggle a curt nod, Oliver walked to Felicity's desk. He scanned the computer and other items he had asked to be set up for her. Good, everything was in place. He took a deep breath as he walked into his office. He wondered how she would feel about the fact that the walls of their offices were glass. Sitting at his desk, he silently grimaced. How had he and Felicity gone from having such a wonderful moment in the airplane to feeling like they were back to square one, strangers?

Time passed as Oliver started looking through some of the paperwork that had been left on his desk, along with some notes from his previous EA that she had left for Felicity.

Before he knew it Oliver heard the elevator ding, announcing someone's arrival. He looked up as he heard Diggle welcoming Felicity. As the two stood talking for a moment, Oliver let his gaze travel over her outfit. He ran his hand over his face and let out a breath, as he saw her skirt and shoes, both of which made her legs look miles long. He acknowledged that the skirt was going to be the biggest distraction. He could already tell the skirt did wonderful things for her ass. _Shit! Get it together Queen._

Walking around to the front of his desk, Oliver leaned against it as Diggle lead Felicity into his office. He knew the minute her eyes realized that their walls were glass. She hid her irritation well, offering him a smile and her hand as she walked toward him.

"Good Morning Mr. Queen.", she said.

Oliver took her hand, and as it always was between them, their touch was electric.

"Good Morning Miss. Smoak. I trust you got a good nights sleep?", Oliver asked, letting an innocent smile curve his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Diggle smirked as he turned to Felicity.

"Well I am going to leave you two to talk. I am meeting with Lyla in about an hour, and I have some things to do before I head that way. It was a pleasure seeing you Miss Smoak." Diggle cut his eyes to Oliver, his look conveying he knew Oliver had his hands full. Turning he walked out, closing the glass door behind him.

"Well Miss Smoak, please have a seat." Oliver indicated the chair in front of him before moving around to sit at his desk. Leaning his forearms on his desk, he let his gaze settle on her.

Felicity took the seat, setting her purse on the floor.

"Before we get too busy this morning there are a couple of things I would like to go over Mr. Queen." Felicity said. She felt good. Despite the fact that Oliver looked devastatingly handsome in his hand tailored suit, she felt her voice sounded strong and confident.

"Ok," he nodded.

Felicity took a breath, his gaze just slightly unnerving her. "First, while we are in the office, I will always address you as Mr. Queen, and I would like to ask you to address me as Ms. Smoak. It keeps things simple and professional. Second, as I stated yesterday, I will not fetch you coffee. If I am getting some for myself, I might be ask you, but don't expect to have coffee waiting on your desk each morning. And last, I need you to assure me that you will back me on any and all decisions I make while in your employ. I am good at my job Mr. Queen, and I expect you to treat me with the same respect you would any other specialist in their field. Are we clear?"

Oliver listened, his jaw ticking. She could tell he was mulling over everything she had just said.

"Very well Ms. Smoak. You will have my full backing, however, you must run any decisions by me first." Standing, Oliver held out his hand. "Agreed?"

Felicity stood, smoothing her hands down her skirt. Shaking his hand she nodded.

"Now let me show you to your desk Ms. Smoak. I had IT set you up with top of the line equipment, a laptop as well as a tablet. If there is anything more you need let me know and I will make sure you receive it." Oliver walked Felicity to her desk.

It really was a nice set-up she thought. Giving him a small smile, she took her seat. "Well no time like the present to get to work, right?", she said, as she turned on the system. Seeing that someone had left her password written on a sticky near her keyboard, she logged in ready to get to work.

Hesitating only a moment, Oliver leaned over, his voice, low, soft.

"By the way, Ms. Smoak? You look nice today." Oliver straightened and walked off with a jaunt in his step, heading back to his desk.

_Damn him, smug bastard._

 

The day passed fairly quickly. Before Felicity knew it, Diggle was back in the office, and her stomach was grumbling. It must be lunch time. Not sure about what was close by, Felicity signaled to Dig.

"Hey Dig? Is there somewhere close by that would be good to grab some lunch?"

"I was going to go to Big Belly Burger. It's just around the corner. Would you like to join me Felicity?", Diggle said. He had a warm smile.

"Oh that would be wonderful. Let me just get my purse."

Diggle headed into Oliver's office while Felicity gathered her purse. Oliver had seen Dig talking to Felicity, and was not at all surprised when Diggle mentioned they were going to catch some lunch at Big Belly Burger.

"Oliver, Felicity and I are going to Big Belly Burger for lunch, would you like to join us?, he asked.

"Thanks Dig, but I have a lunch meeting with a representative from Kord today. Hey, but before you go, I want you to move forward with setting up the sparring session for tonight. The sooner we know everyone's skill level the better." Oliver glanced toward Felicity. He really wanted to see what she could do. He wouldn't admit that he also looked forward to sparring personally with her.

Nodding, Diggle turned and headed toward Felicity.

"You ready?", he said.

Felicity glanced toward Oliver before smiling up at Diggle. "Yes, let's go."

 

When they arrived at Big Belly the place was pretty busy, but Diggle had an in with one of the waitresses' who happened to be married to his brother, Felicity learned. Carla had saved them a booth. After placing their order, Felicity looked at Diggle. He was a good looking man. She smiled as she thought of Lyla. She could see why she was smitten.

"So Diggle. How long have you worked for Oli....Mr. Queen?", she asked. As much as she wanted to call him Oliver, Felicity stopped herself. She needed to keep any advantage she could have over him. Anything too personal could become distracting.

Diggle smiled softly, "I have known Oliver Queen for almost 10 years. I was hired by his mother to be his bodyguard, after a failed kidnapping attempt. Over the years I have seen him endure a lot of things, from his parents dying to him being captured and tortured while working a mission in Russia." Diggle looked directly at Felicity. "He is one of the best men I have had the pleasure to know."

Felicity processed what Diggle said. She remembered hearing about Robert and Moira Queen being in a car accident two years ago. That must have been when Oliver stepped up and became CEO of Queen Consolidated. There was one puzzle piece. He was an agent before he became CEO.

"That must have been hard on him," she said. "Especially with having a younger sister."

"Yeah, Oliver had to pretty much become a parent overnight. Thea was only 15 at the time.", Diggle said. Diggle gave Felicity a knowing look. Leaning forward slightly he cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Felicity, I don't normally stick my nose into other people's business, but Oliver is like a brother to me, so I am going to shoot straight with you."

Felicity fidgeted, not sure where this was leading. "Um, Ok."

"I like you Felicity. Your smart and you don't cater to Oliver like a lot of people do. You are good for him. That being said, Oliver has a lot of demons Felicity. Some I don't even know about, and sometimes those demons can make him do rash things, hence some of the scars he carries.", he sighed. "I am telling you this because I think you could help him deal with some of his past. I see the way he looks at you Felicity and the way you look at him. There is a connection between you two."

Felicity bit her lip. Yes she liked Oliver very much, and yes, they did have a connection that she could not explain. Everytime she got near him she wanted to be closer, to reignite the intimacy that they had both felt on the plane. But she realized when he had walked into the conference room that she really did not know him. The fact that he did not tell her he was an agent bothered her a little. Looking up at Diggle, Felicity was as honest as she felt she could be, when she said, "You are right Diggle. We do have a connection. I felt it the first time we met. But so much has happened since then..I'm just not sure....".

Diggle interrupted, as their food arrived. "Just think about what I said Felicity. Ok?"

As they chatted eating their food, Felicity kept hearing Diggles words in her head. _You are good for him_. She really wished she knew in her head that it was true.


	13. Chapter 13

Diggle and Felicity walked back into the office, laughing. As they had eaten and talked Felicity found that she really liked Diggle. He would be perfect for Lyla. Oliver's office was empty, so Felicity thanked Diggle for lunch heading to her desk.

"Oh Felicity?", he crossed over to her. "I am going to be contacting the rest of the team today. Oliver would like us all to get together tonight to do some sparring. He and I need to see each person's skill level."

Felicity heard his words sink in...sparring......on mats.....in workout clothes. Remembering her encounter with Oliver at the gym, she inwardly groaned. _Please god let him wear a shirt._

"I will be there Dig."

Giving her a smile Diggle headed for the elevators. Ok, Smoak..time to buckle down and get to work. Logging into her computer, Felicity pulled out her earbuds. She always concentrated better when she had her music playing. It allowed her to soley focus on the code she had to monitor. Felicity found getting into the server for QC way to easy for her liking. Changing her focus she immediately set out to upgrade their firewall. This wouldn't necessarily stop the person from hacking the server, but it would definitely make it more difficult.

As Felicity became engrossed in her work, Oliver returned from his lunch. Overall he felt things had gone well with his meeting. Unfortunately he had to let Kord know about the mole that they had at QC. He had been quick to assure them that things were under control and he had the best person on the job. Blowing out a breath, Oliver entered the elevator and hit the executive floor button. Hearing the ding of the doors open, Oliver walked out, his head down looking at his phone. As he neared Felicity's desk, he looked up and stopped, a smile twitching his lips. Felicity was sitting at her desk, her earbuds in, her fingers flying across her keyboard, a red pen in her mouth. Oliver sucked in a breath. _She really did have a beautiful mouth._

Felicity was so engrossed in her work, that she did not hear Oliver return from his lunch. Completing the last code of the firewall, Felicity pumped her fist in the air. Grabbing her pen from her mouth a "Yes!" spilled from her lips. Feeling eyes on her, Felicity jumped in her seat as she looked up to see Oliver watching her with a look of enraptured fascination.

"Umm, hi Mr. Queen. I didn't hear you come in.", she said as she removed her earbuds.

Oliver grinned. "That was very obvious Miss Smoak." Turning Oliver walked toward their connecting door.

"If you have a moment can you come into my office? We need to go over my calendar for tomorrow and there is something I need to discuss with you."

Not giving her time to answer, Oliver walked into his office. Picking up her printout of his calendar, Felicity grabbed her red pen and a notepad, and pushing out a breath, followed Oliver into his office. Shutting the door behind her, Felicity felt Oliver's eyes follow her as she walked to the chair near his desk. Felicity didn't want to leave any room for awkwardness, so she immediately started going over his calendar for the next day. As she finished she looked up, Oliver was looking at her intensely.

"Good, can you send an email to the board letting them know that we will have an update at the meeting tomorrow regarding Kord and the FBI contract?" Nodding, Felicity took notes as he went over a few more items with her. By the time he was done talking Oliver had gone from sitting at this desk, to pacing, to leaning on the front of his desk. His long legs crossed at the ankles, his hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Now that QC business is out of the way, any updates regarding our "situation" with the server?", Oliver asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Felicity could see his muscles through the fabric of his suit. _Oh lordy, he truly is distracting._

Felicity tried to look elsewhere as she spoke. "Well I only just got started but the first and most glaring thing I noticed was your servers poor firewall. Luckily for you and QC, it has been updated by yours truly.", Felicity licked her lips, her mouth slightly dry from how close Oliver was standing to her. "Ummm, now that I have corrected that problem, I can focus my attention on tracing the hacks. My firewall is good and will slow him or her down, but this person is persistent and will not give up until they have completely taken over the server."

Oliver nodded in agreement, waiting for her to continue.

"That is all I have at the moment Mr. Queen.", Felicity said. Finally looking up at him. _That was her first mistake._

Oliver's gaze had gravitated to her mouth as Felicity had briefed him on her findings. _Shit!_   When he had walked in from the elevator and saw her with that damn red pen in her mouth, Oliver's control had almost fled and his thoughts had headed one direction. _How those lips would feel beneath his........what sounds would come from those lips........how soft they would be._

Uncrossing his arms, Oliver gripped his desk, his knuckles turning white. He had to focus and get his thoughts under control. Oliver licked his lips right as Felicity finished her briefing, and looked right at him. He sucked in a breath as he saw desire flit through her eyes, her blue gaze following the path of his tongue. His control snapped. Before Felicity could react, Oliver was in front of her, pulling her up by her arms, his mouth crashing down on hers as her pad and papers flew to the floor.

Felicity was soo surprised by his actions, that at first she didn't know what to do. _She really should push him away_. _They were at the office for Christ sake_. But his lips felt so good, and when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, all Felicity could do is let out a soft moan and grip his shoulders, her mouth opening to him. He took advantage immediately pulling her close as the kiss took on a life of its own. _Holy google he was a good kisser._

 


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver slid his hands up, cupping Felicity's face. A groan being pulled from his chest. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment he met her and it was everything his mind had conjured and more. Pulling back Oliver looked into her eyes. Letting out a small whimper of loss Felicity opened her eyes. She looked at Oliver, his eyes dark with desire, his hands softly holding her face.

"Oliver....", his name whispered from her lips.

Oliver placed one soft kiss to her lips, then another. Felicity's hands covered his on her face, before she took a step back. She really wanted to pull him back down and let this continue but they were in the office, where anyone could just walk in. Oliver let his hands fall from her face.

"We will continue this later.", he said. His voice let her know in no uncertain terms that he meant exactly what he said. Nodding, words not coming to her, Felicity smoothed her hands down her skirt.

"Ok, there was something that I needed to talk to you about. Did Diggle mention the sparring that will happen this evening?", he asked as he walked back around his desk. He had to get something between them before he said to hell with it and pulled her back in.

Felicity cleared her throat, her mind and body still humming. "Umm, yes. He said that you both needed to assess everyone's skill level. Why is that Oliver?", she looked at him more closely. "Is there something more going on?"

"The Triad are known to be very violent. If they were to get even a hint that we are looking into them, they would not hesitate to retaliate. I need to make sure that everyone can take care of themselves. We can't have anyone possibly going into the field that is unprepared." Felicity could see the determination in his eyes. But she also saw a small hint of worry.

"I have only worked with this team for two months, but in that time, I can honestly tell you that they are the best I have worked with Oliver.", she gave him a cheeky smile. "I think they will surprise you." Giving him a wink, she turned and headed back to her desk. Only when she was out of his office did she allow herself to realize that things between them had changed, again. And this time there was no going back.

By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, Felicity was stiff and her eyes were tired. Taking her glasses off she rubbed her eyes lightly. She gathered a little more information about their so called "mole" and she figured she could just share the information with the group when they met at 7 p.m. Turning off her computer, Felicity grabbed her purse. Oliver had left about 30 minutes before so she locked his office door before heading out.

 

FBI Office - Training Room

 

Oliver walked into the training room, he saw Diggle and immediately headed to him, giving Slade and Roy a nod as he passed. He looked around not seeing Felicity or Lyla.

"So Diggle, what is the game plan for this evening?", he asked, placing his gym bag on the nearby bench.

"Well since we are trying to assess skill level, I thought I would have two of them work against me and then two against you. I don't think it would be good have them train against each other. They need the unexpected, and they definitely won't know what to expect from us." Diggle glanced around before turning to Oliver. "I thought I would have you take Slade first, then we can just rotate out."

Oliver nodded, "Sounds good. I am going to go change." Grabbing his bag he headed to the locker room.

Felicity and Lyla walked into the room. They really didn't know what to expect from tonight but were anxious to see how things progressed.

Lyla walked over to Diggle, smiling as she approached. "So John, it looks like everyone is here, except for Oliver."

"He's changing.", Diggle replied. "Are you ready for tonight Miss Michaels?", Diggle grinned.

"Ready enough to kick your butt John." Giving him a wink she walked back over to join the rest of the group.

Felicity unzipped her hooded sweatshirt. She was dressed similar to Lyla in bike shorts, a tank top, and had opted to put in her contacts so she would not have to worry about her glasses getting knocked off or broken.

As she walked over to where Lyla was talking with Slade and Roy she noticed Oliver coming out the locker room. Relief washed over her as she saw he was wearing a shirt. However, he also had on bike shorts that were tight and showed his muscular thighs to perfection. _Dammit!_

"You ready to get your butt kicked blondie?", Roy teased. Felicity playfully punched his arm.

"After you Mr. Harper.", she laughed.

Oliver observed as the group of four joked and teased. He could tell they were close. That would be good in the field. They all needed to make sure and watch each others backs when it came to the Triad.

Diggle stepped onto the training mats, calling for everyone's attention. "Ok, thank you guys for coming tonight. I know you probably have other places you would rather be, but Oliver and I need to asses each person's skill level. The Triad are highly trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as with weapons. We need to make sure that each of you is prepared for whatever situation might arise."

"Slade, you will be going first against Oliver." Slade nodded, removing his shoes, stepping up onto the mat.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this rich boy.", Slade said as Oliver approached. Diggle realized that Slade was a talker. He liked to talk a lot of game. Let's see if he brought that game to the table.

Removing his shoes, Oliver stepped onto the mat. He had purposefully kept his gaze away from Felicity. He really needed to be on his A-game tonight and seeing her in her shorts and tank top again was not helping his focus.

Sizing Slade up, Oliver readied his mind, then he heard Diggle say, "Go!"

In height, Oliver and Slade were pretty even. However in sheer bulk, Slade had the advantage. Circling slowly Oliver's eyes danced from watching Slade's feet to his eyes. Then moving quicker than Slade could anticipate, Oliver kicked out his left leg. Slade leaned his body back quickly, Oliver's leg barely missing his chest. Slade lunged forward, grabbing Oliver's arm, and turning his body, his right leg sweeping out to knock Oliver off of his feet. Oliver fell to the mat, quickly sending a karate chop to the back of Slades' knee. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but just enough that Slades' leg buckled. Oliver scrambled to his feet, moving just out of range.

"Come on Wilson!", Roy yelled.

Getting to his feet, Slade eyed Oliver. Queen was a lot faster and better trained then he thought he would be for a man who is a CEO of a company.

Circling again, Slade sent a jab toward Oliver's face. Blocking the jab they both went through a series of punches. Slade on the offensive, Oliver on the defense. But Oliver blocked every single jab, before swiftly catching Slade off guard, by grabbing his fist, and twisting his arm behind his back. Oliver used all of his body weight to take Slade to the floor, eventually ending up sitting on Slades' back. Slade slapped the map. The sign that he was surrendering.

Oliver jumped up, extending his hand to pull Slade up. Slade gave him a nod, before walking off the mats.

"Good job Slade.", Diggle said. "We have some new moves we can work with you on in the next few days. I want to see you use your body mass more against your opponent.

"Lyla, your next.", Diggle said as he moved to the mats and waited.

"Don't go easy on him Michaels", Roy yelled.

Lyla was surprised that she would be sparring against Diggle. She took a calming breath, before stepping onto the mat.

Facing Diggle, she heard Oliver say, "Go!"

Lyla immediately went on the offensive, and she was quick. She grabbed Diggles right arm, her left arm coming down into the crook of his elbow as she turned her body, lowering so she could tip his weight. Diggle was caught by surprise as she felt his body fall to the mat. Knowing she could not subdue him due to his body mass, she immediately went for his wind pipe. Applying some pressure with her arm, she made sure it was not too much. Diggle's hands grabbed her arm, but the angle she was laying did not allow him to get a good grip. Using pure strength, Diggle bucked his hips up, the movement of his body unsettling her slightly. Diggle immediately used it to his advantage, sliding his head out from under her arm. Turning his left arm wrapped around her neck putting her in an immediate choke hold. Lyla's hands grabbed his forearm. He was not using a lot of pressure but it was enough that she immediately punched her right elbow back. Hearing a satisfying grunt, she then grabbed a pulse point in his wrist. The pressure immediately caused his arm to fall away, and allowed her to scoot away, jumping to her feet. Diggle looked up at her in shock. Where had she learned that move? Diggle slapped the floor in surrender, she gave him a big grin.

"That was impressive Michael's. Maybe after we are done you can join me for a cup of coffee and tell me where you learned that.", he said.

Lyla gave him a confident smile. "I would like that John." Heading off the mat, she looked at Felicity wide eyed, mouthing, _oh my god he asked me out._

Diggle watched her for a moment before turning to Roy. "Your up Harper.", he said.

Diggle stayed on the mat. He knew that Roy was a fairly new recruit. But he had heard good things about the kid and wanted to assess his skill himself. Stepping onto the mat, Roy, sized up his opponent. Diggle was a big dude. Using his street skills, Roy ran straight at him, grabbing Diggle's left arm, Roy threw his legs up and around Diggle's shoulder, his arm sliding around Diggle's neck in a choke hold as his body slid down his back. Slightly surprised, Diggle lowered his body, his hands grabbing Roy's forearm. Reaching back, Diggle grabbed Roy, bringing him over his shoulder and slamming him down to the mat. But Roy scrambled free, jumping to his feet. He is quick, Diggle thought.

Diggle heard Slade yelling at Roy, "Not as easy as it looks is it kid?"

Roy moved quickly again, using a slide move, Roy slid his body between Diggle's legs, grabbing him around the thighs, he immediately pulled causing Diggle to fall to his butt on the mat. DIggle knew that Roy was trying for a grappling move, so before he could, he grabbed Roy by the right leg and pulled it up and back, pinning Roy to the mat. Roy slapped the mat, surrendering. Releasing him, Diggle, held his hand out to him to help him up.

"You've got good instincts Roy. We are going to work with that over the next few days. Good job." Diggle patted him on the back, clearly impressed with the kid.

Slade moved over toward Felicity, throwing his arm around her shoulders, he leaned down. "Well looks like your up next Smoak. Go easy on John. I am sure the old man is getting tired.", he said, sending Diggle a grin.

Felicity wiggled out from under Slades' arm, giving him a push.

"Oh Felicity is not sparring with John," she heard Oliver say. _What?!_

 A smirk curving his lips, Oliver stepped onto the mat. "She is sparring with me."

Glaring at him, Felicity headed towards the mats. _That was her second mistake._

  


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity heard Slade snicker, as she moved toward the mat. She shook out her nerves as Roy, Slade and Lyla all headed close to the mats. They were definitely not going to miss this. Felicity closed her eyes, gaining her focus. _You can do this Smoak_. _He's just a guy_. Yeah, a guy who had kissed her senseless just a few hours earlier and had the abs of...... _jesus his abs._  

Oliver stepped up onto the mat. He gave Felicity a cocky grin, "Stay focused Smoak.", he said.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she heard Diggle say, "Go!"

Circling slowly, Felicity bounced on her feet, as she tried to drown out Slade and Roy behind her.

"Moving a little slow there blondie!", she heard Roy say.

"Remember what I told you Queen.", Slade said. "Bury you!"

Oliver kept his distance watching Felicity carefully. He knew she would try to wear him down, tire him out, so he just focused and bided his time. Suddenly Felicity stepped toward him, her right leg kicking out, barely missing his left thigh, as he shifted back. Bouncing back on her feet, Felicity wasted no time, before she kicked again, this time, her left leg catching him in the chest. Oliver stumbled back slightly surprised, but not losing his footing. _Ok, she is quick_ , he thought. Felicity gave him no time to recover before she moved forward, her left leg sweeping at his legs. Oliver was again caught off guard, but he managed to grab her leg, shoving her back. Felicity fell, but quickly rolled to her feet. Using the advantage he had gained, Oliver grabbed her left arm, and using his strength, twisted her around, her arm behind her back, her back to his chest. They were both breathing heavy and Felicity let her body relax slightly back into him. Feeling Oliver loosen his hold a fraction, Felicity let her body go limp, taking Oliver by surprise, she caught him off balance, and they both went down. Felicity maneuvered her body so that she landed on top, her back still to his chest, and taking her free arm, brought it heavy down onto his stomach, a smile curving her lips for a second as she heard his grunt.

Oliver could hear Slade laughing, as he said, "You have to watch those blondes Queen."

 _Ok, she is better than he thought she would be_ , Oliver thought.

Oliver turned on his butt, his arms grabbing her right leg as she tried to scramble away. Pulling her back, he moved up her body, pinning her down with his thighs on either side of her legs. But Felicity was quick and she slid out from under him before grabbing his head with her thighs and squeezing. Oliver could barely get any breath. _Wow, she is strong_ he thought as he finally tapped the mat in surrender.

Felicity slowly released him, her chest heaving from her exertions and from being so close to Oliver. Her body always betrayed her one way or another when near him. She stood and held her hand out to help him up. She heard Slade slap Roy's shoulder as he laughed. Roy snickered before saying, "You got lucky blondie." But Felicity could see the respect in his eyes.

Oliver took her hand, standing slowly before tugging her toward him. Standing chest to chest, he leaned down, whispering for her ears only. "That is not exactly the position I imagined being in when I thought of being between your thighs Miss Smoak."

Felicity gaped as Oliver released her, stepping off the mat toward Diggle.

"Ok, great job Smoak. There are not a lot of people that can take Oliver down. I am impressed.", Diggle said, giving her a wink. "Ok everyone, I like everything I have seen tonight. I think Oliver and I can show you guys some moves that will improve your skills. The Triad are highly trained in all martial arts and hand-to-hand combat so we are going to make sure you are all absolutely prepared. Let's all take 30 minutes and then meet in the conference room for a briefing."

Everyone grabbed their things, heading toward the elevator. Felicity walked over to her bench, taking a sip from her water bottle, she picked up her bag. The elevator closed as Roy, Slade, Lyla and Diggle all left. Oliver walked toward the elevator, meeting Felicity as he hit the up button.

Not looking at each other they waited quietly for the doors to open. Stepping in, the doors shut and before Oliver knew what hit him, Felicity had him pressed back against the elevator wall, her mouth on his, her hands gripping his face. Their gym bags crashed to the floor as Oliver recovered in time to grab her waist, their kiss turning hungry and urgent. Felicity stood on her tip toes, deepening the kiss. As they broke apart, both gasping for air, Felicity spoke, her voice soft and husky and filled with a hint of want. "Your moves are impressive Mr. Queen. As for the next time you are between my thighs...", she paused, her finger tracing is bottom lip, as she looked up at him. His eyes were blown with desire and lust, and she could feel his excitement pressing into her hip. "it will definitely be under different circumstances." Felicity stepped back just as the door opened. Giving him a smug smile, Felicity walked out heading toward her office.

Oliver picked up his bag, before heading to the office he had been assigned by Agent Lance. He really hoped he didn't run into anyone on his way because his cock was rock hard, and he was trying to think of anything he could to calm his body down. Felicity was just full of surprises. From the way she could fight to her confidence in the elevator, Oliver could not deny that he was falling for her, and he was falling hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity entered her office, throwing her bag to the floor and flopping down into her chair. _Holy mother of moses!_ Felicity knew without a doubt that she had made two big mistakes today. The first had been letting Oliver kiss her at the office. The second had been attacking him in the elevator. Felicity always tried to be honest with herself, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had fallen for Oliver, and fallen hard.

Suddenly she heard a tap at her door as it swung open. Laurel and Lyla stepped in, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Soooooo...", Laurel said. "I heard through the grapevine that there was some excitement downstairs earlier."

"Was there also some excitement in the elevator?", Lyla said, leaning forward to look closely at Felicity's face.

"Don't be silly guys. He's technically my boss. There is nothing going on between Queen and I." Felicity really tried to sound nonchalant. She failed miserably.

Lyla quirked her eyebrow at her while Laurel crossed her arms across her chest.

"So how do you explain the beard burn you have on your chin then?", Lyla asked.

Felicity's eyes got big before she finally groaned, leaning her head down on her desk. Taking a deep breath she looked at them both.

"Ok, so he _might_ have kissed me at the office today, and I _might_ have attacked him in the elevator earlier.", Felicity grimaced.

Lyla and Laurel both sat across from Felicity as she continued. "It's just I don't know what to do. Half the time I want to slap his smug face and the other half I want to climb him like a tree. It is so complicated right now. I technically work for him. Not only at QC, but he is the lead on this mission. I just don't know if it is the right time."

Lyla, leaned forward, her hand setting on Felicity's arm. "Felicity, I have known you for a long time. I know you are thinking about what happened with Ray. That was a long time ago Felicity and you are a different person now. A stronger person. You can't let what Ray did stop you from something that could be really great. You have to decide if it is worth seeing where this thing can go with Oliver on it's own merit."

Laurel leaned forward too, her voice soft, understanding. "And for what it is worth Felicity, Tommy has told me a lot of good things about Oliver. He is a good man. Don't walk away from something that could be amazing."

Noticing the time, Felicity stood up and walked around her desk. Hugging her two friends she smiled. "Thank you ladies. I don't know where I would be without you two."

Lyla and Laurel both smiled, before opening the door and heading out. Picking up her tablet and her notes, Felicity followed close behind.

Oliver was sitting at his desk looking out his window. He kept thinking back over the day and how his relationship with Felicity had gone from one to one hundred in the span of a few hours. Hearing a knock on his door, Oliver turned in his chair as Diggle entered, closing the door behind him.

"You want to talk about it?", he said. He knew Oliver well enough that he did not have to mention Felicity's name to know who was on his mind. Diggle leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees.

"Look man. Let me give you some advice. I have known you a long time Oliver, and I have never seen a connection with anyone else like the one you have with this girl. I think she could be good for you. However you have a bad habit of sabotaging your relationships. Felicity is a good, strong woman Oliver. She can handle anything you throw to her. She can handle our life. Don't blow it just because you don't think you deserve her man."

Oliver looked at Diggle, giving him a curt nod. Standing he walked around his desk, opening the door as Diggle slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's not easy to find a woman that can kick your ass man. Why do you think I asked Lyla out as soon as we were done sparring? Don't let her get away.", he chuckled.

Oliver grinned shaking his head as they both headed to the conference room.

Felicity took her seat, setting up her tablet with the notes she had taken. Everyone was there including Tommy and Laurel. Oliver and Diggle entered the room, each taking a seat as Oliver looked at everyone, then turned his eyes to Felicity.

"So Miss Smoak, tell us what you have for us.", he said, his expression shuttered.

Felicity stood, addressing the room. "So during the course of my search today, I was able to pinpoint the exact location of the warehouse where the Triad is hiding their server. The address is 4930 Marina Rd. I was able to trace a large heat signature at the location showing that one of the rooms houses a server. I can say, fairly certainly, that it is well guarded. I traced 10 human heat signatures in the room, along with 10 others throughout the warehouse."

Diggle looked at her confused. "Why would the Triad have a server at the Marina? What could they possibly........ _DAMN!!_ ", he stopped and looked at Oliver. "Their going to try to sell the weapons data overseas."

Oliver's jaw was tight as he nodded.

"And you can bet that those guys are heavily armed", Slade said, leaving forward and placing his arms on the table.

Felicity continued. "One more thing. For me to be able to destroy the server, I need to have access to it.....",she paused, knowing Oliver would not like what she is about to say. "Direct access to it."

"No way!!!", Oliver said, his voice not open for argument.

Sensing the tension mounting, Tommy spoke up. "Surely there has to be another way for you to gain access without putting yourself in their crosshairs, Lis?"

Roy spoke next. "Blondie you know that I am your biggest fan and always on your side, but I agree with Oliver and Tommy. There has to be a way to access the server without putting you in their direct line of fire."

Felicity gritted her teeth, turning her gaze to Lyla. She knew her friend agreed with the guys on this one, but she also knew she would not say anything, knowing when Felicity had her mind made up that there was no dissuading her.

"Look I appreciate everyone's concern, but there is no way I can destroy their server without gaining access to it. You all seem to have forgotten that I am a trained agent. And I won't be alone, I will have you guys as back-up. It is my life, my choice. If we want to stop this information from falling into the wrong hands, then this is the only way." Felicity turned, her gaze falling on Oliver, her face stubbornly set.

"I said no Felicity! End of discussion.", Oliver said, his jaw ticking.

Felicity was fuming. "I think we are done here Mr. Queen.", she said. Picking up her tablet, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Stalking down the hall, she entered her office slamming the door behind her. _How dare he!!!!!  How fuckin' dare he!!!!_

Felicity gathered her things, and headed to the elevators. She really had to cool off. Especially if she was going to be civil to Oliver at the office tomorrow. Taking the elevator to the garage, she threw her stuff in the back seat, started her car, and sped out of the parking garage, heading home. Maybe a nice hot bath would calm her down.

Oliver had been so livid at the thought of Felicity putting herself in danger with the Triad, that he had not said a word for several minutes after Felicity left.

Looking up, he saw all eyes on him, a smirk on Slades' lips.

"Let's call it a night everyone," he said before heading out the door, going straight to Felicity's office. it was empty.

Grabbing his keys and his motorcycle helmet from his office, Oliver stalked to the elevator. He knew he should just go home and calm down and talk to Felicity tomorrow, but his brain just would not register logic at the moment, and so when he got on his bike, and started out of the garage, he headed straight for Felicity's apartment.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity arrived home, and gathering her things from her car, headed inside. She was still so mad. Walking down the hall to her bedroom, she threw her gym bag on the floor, and went into her bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the water, adding some lavender bath scents. She knew it would help her relax. As she undressed she went back over the meeting. How dare Oliver tell her that she could not do her job. She was one of the best agents the FBI had, and the fact that Oliver had told her no just made her all the more determined to get her job done.

Throwing her hair up into a bun on her head, she stepped into the steaming water, and let out a sigh. Oh that felt wonderful. She was a little sore from the sparring and the hot water felt good on her muscles. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes. This was exactly what she needed.

After the meeting had disbanded, John had followed Lyla to her office. He was looking forward to getting a cup of coffee with her and learning more about this intriguing woman. She was beautiful, strong, confident and smart, and this appealed to John on many levels. Knocking on her office door, he smiled.

"Are you ready Miss. Michaels?"

Lyla looked up and smiled. "Yes, let me grab my purse."

Getting her things, Lyla and John headed out. "I know a great diner close by that makes the best coffee.", she said.

When they arrived at the diner, they took a corner booth, secluded so as to not be interrupted. Both were nervous, but excited about getting to know each other.

They ordered their coffee, and Lyla gave John a curious smile. "So John, tell me about yourself. How did you get involved with the FBI?"

As they talked Lyla learned that John had met Oliver when he was hired to be his body guard. That he was ex-military, and that he and Oliver had started out working with the FBI to try to track bogus companies that were being used to launder money for the Triad. They had stumbled on one such company when Oliver's father had  been looking to buy a company to expand QC's foothold. John learned that Lyla was also ex-military. That she had moved to Central City after she left and was immediately recruited by the FBI for her fighting and weapons skills. The move she had used on John had been taught to her by her father, who had worked for Argus. He was killed during a mission in Hong Kong.

As they drank their coffee, John could not help but become enamored with Lyla. The more he learned about her, the more he liked.

Lyla, gave a shy smile, "You know, I noticed you when you walked into the conference room, John.” She looked down before meeting his gaze. "I am pretty sure that If you had not asked me out I would have tracked you down and asked you."

John laughed. "Well then, it's good that I am a smart guy." He grinned.

Felicity had just started to relax, her muscles releasing the tension she had been holding, when she heard a knocking at the front door. Frowning she quickly stepped out of the bath, toweled off, and pulled on her tank top and shorts before putting on her robe. Someone was not only knocking, but insistently knocking.

Irritated at being interrupted, Felicity hurried down the hall toward the front door. "Coming, I'm coming. jeez. "

Looking out the peephole, Felicity's jaw clenched. _Shit! It was Oliver._

Felicity threw open the door sighing, "What do you want Oliver?"

Oliver had been going over in his mind what he wanted to say to her, how he wanted to explain his feelings and why he was so against her making a move against the Triad on their turf. And his anger had stewed the whole bike ride to her apartment. So when she opened the door he immediately stalked in, walking into her living room he turned to face her. "We are not done talking about this Felicity." His voice steel.

Felicity slammed her front door and stalked over to him, standing toe to toe, her eyes like fire. "Oh yes we are Mr. Queen. I know you are use to bossing everyone around and having people fall at your feet. But you need to understand one thing about me. I am not that type of person." She poked his chest as she continued, "I make my own decisions....", _poke_ , "I decide what I can and cannot do...." _poke_ , "and I will not be intimidated by you or anyone else.", she finished in her loud voice.

Chests slightly heaving they stood staring, their eyes engaged in a battle of wills, neither one wanting to back down. As they stood there Oliver started to realize what Felicity was wearing, or rather what she was not wearing. His gaze slow slid down to the opening of her robe and he immediately sucked in a breath. _Fuck!_

"Dammit Felicity..", he said, before grabbing her face, and slamming his lips down onto hers. She immediately gripped his arms, her hands moving up around his neck. Oliver groaned as she opened her mouth, his tongue smoothly sliding in, as their tongues continued the battle that their bodies and minds were fighting. By this point Felicity had enough. She wanted Oliver he wanted her. She pushed his jacket down over his arms, letting it pool at their feet on the floor. Then reaching for his shirt, she grabbed the bottom, tugging it up and over his head. Oliver immediately lifted his arms, helping her, his shirt joining his jacket as his hands reached down untying her robe. As her robe fell open, Oliver's hands moved inside, his fingers brushing her exposed skin above her shorts below her tank. She immediately pressed closer, a soft moan escaping her lips, as her hands softly traversed his chest. This is where her hands had wanted to be since the moment she saw him on the salmon ladder. _And he felt better than she had ever imagined_. Oliver pushed her robe off her shoulders, and breaking the kiss, let his gaze travel down her body, over her breasts, to her waist and down her long legs. _She is breathtaking._

Oliver felt his body respond, his pants tightening, as he hungrily kissed her again, his lips moving down the side of her jaw, to her throat and over her shoulder, moving the strap of her tank with his hand. As he felt Felicity press her body closer, Oliver realized his self control was nearing a breaking point. His inner beast wanted to rip her shorts away, shove down his pants, and push inside her until they both were exhausted and spent. His control finally snapped when Felicity leaned up, her lips nipping his earlobe, her breath hot, "We will have time for slow later Mr. Queen", she whispered. "I need you hard and fast, and now!" Felicity was done waiting. She slid her hand down his side, and straight to cock. Rubbing him through his jeans, she immediately started to unbutton his pants, sliding his zipper down.

Oliver growled, losing all control. Grabbing her hands he pulled them over her head, grabbing the hem of her tank, he pulled it over her head. His eyes immediately moving to her breasts, her nipples hard with arousal. He leaned his head down taking one in his mouth as Felicity's head fell back in a moan.

"God, Oliver!!!" Jesus he loved hearing her say his name like that. He felt her hands pushing his jeans and boxers down together, immediately reaching for his cock, her small hands rubbing up and down tugging, stroking.

"Fuck Felicity, if you keep that up I am not going to last very long.", he choked out. He grabbed her hands, moving her back until she was pressed against the door. Kissing her hard, Oliver's hands shoved her shorts down her legs. Letting his tongue dance along hers, Olivers right hand immediately went to her core. Wasting no time, he pushed two fingers inside her. A loud gasp escaped their kiss, as Felicity moaned. _Jesus, she was soo wet for him_. Feeling her bodies response to him hit him straight in his dick.  He quickly pumped his fingers adding a third one, as Felicity screamed out his name.

"Oliver please!!! Fuck!!!"

Felicity raked her finger nails through his hair, then down his back gripping him hard. Oliver could feel her muscles tensing as her body responded to his touch. He knew they both were not going to last much longer. Reaching for his wallet, Oliver pulled out a condom. Felicity whimpered at the loss of his hands and stepped out of her shorts.

Grabbing the condom from him, she ripped it open, sliding it quickly onto him, her hands pumping him hard and quick.

"Fuck!", Oliver could take no more. Gripping her behind her knees Oliver lifted her, pressing her back against the door, and as her legs circled his waist he pushed into her.....both of them groaning in absolute, unadulterated pleasure.

Oliver stilled for a moment, pressing her into the door, his forehead meeting hers as he let her adjust to him, just enjoying the feel of being inside her.

"Jesus you are so tight Felicity!", he groaned.

Wasting no time, he started to move. Felicity immediately met this thrusts, her nails scraping through his hair and down his back, gripping him hard.

Oliver's thrusts were coming hard and fast, and Felicity called out his name as he hit a sensitive spot within her.

"Oliver, god......... please!", she screamed.

A growl rumbled in his chest as his thrusts increased, he knew they were both close.

Felicity tightened her legs as she started to feel her orgasm build. He was thrusting so hard and so fast, that her release hit her hard and intense. She screamed his name, as her mind blanked, her muscles contracting over and over.

Oliver watched the pleasure completely engulf her as he continued moving, his release so close that his thrusts increased until he pushed into her hard.

"Felicity!!!!", he called her name, as his orgasm hit. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as his hips continued to move through his orgasm.

As his movements slowed and he shuddered softly, he leaned his forehead against hers, their breathing ragged, their energy spent. Using what little strength he had, he kept her pressed to the door, not wanting to leave her body just yet.

He chuckled softly as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his eyes passionate.

"That was..........", he said.

Felicity laughed, "Mind-blowing!", she said.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity slowly slid her legs down. Her body aching, but so completely relaxed that she sagged against the door. Giving her one last soft kiss, Oliver reached down and picked up his jeans, pulling them on.

"Felicity, we still need to talk.", he said. His voice more in control.

Moving away from the door, Felicity pulled her shorts back on. Slowing pulling on her top, she walked over to the couch, and sat facing him. Now that their sexual tension had been expunged, they did need to talk.

"Look Oliver, I understand that you don't want me going to the warehouse. What I don't understand is why? I am trained and I am good, and this is the only way I can see to stop the Triad." She was trying to be reasonable, and hoped he would do the same.

Sighing, Oliver took a seat next to her on the couch. Running a hand through his hair, he spoke, his voice soft, nostalgic.

"Felicity I care about you. And the thought of losing someone else to the Triad........I can't....I can't lose you too.", he said, his eyes insistent

Felicity leaned toward him, her hand reaching for his as he gripped it tightly. "What are you talking about Oliver? Who did you lose to the Triad?"

Oliver closed his eyes, a flash of pain moving over his features, before he looked straight at her, all his emotions bare for her to see. "The Triad killed my parents!"

 

Lyla and Diggle were having such a good time. But both knew the evening was going to have to end soon. Paying their bill, John helped Lyla up from the booth, his hand sliding down her arm to clasp her hand. Holding it tight they slowly made their way to their cars. Tugging her around to face him, John let his gaze wander over her features. "I really enjoyed tonight Lyla."

"Me too John.", she spoke softly, her eyes lingering on his lips.

John leaned forward and softly slid his lips across hers, She let out a soft sigh as he deepened the kiss briefly, before pulling away with a smile

"Can we do this again soon Ms. Michaels?"

Lyla, leaned close, "Thank God you are a smart man John Diggle. Because if you had not asked that question, I was going to have to take you in a headlock and not let you lose until you agreed to another date."

John laughed out loud. Then placing a soft kiss to her lips again, walked her to her car. Waving goodbye, he watched as she drove off, feeling better than he had in a long, long time.

 

"Oliver!", she breathed his name. "I am so sorry. I knew your parents had been killed two years ago, but I thought it was due to a car accident." She squeezed his hand tight, knowing the memory was hurting him.

"It was a car accident. But what the report did not say was that they were pursued and driven off the road. When my father had found out that the company he was trying to buy was bogus, and was a front for money laundering for the Triad, he immediately went to the police. The SCPD started putting pressure on the Triad, and eventually the Triad realized it had been my father who had ratted them out."

He gripped her hands with his.

"On the night of the banquet that my parents attended, someone followed them when they left. There were dents all over the car from where the person chasing them had hit their car. Eventually it knocked them off the road, and my Dad lost control. The car hit a tree killing them both instantly."

"Oh Oliver!" Felicity slid across the couch, wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tight.

Pulling back Oliver cupped her face. "Look I get that I can be a bit overbearing..."

"You think?", she laughed.

"But I always have good intentions. Please remember that." Felicity nodded.

Standing Oliver pulled on his shirt and tucked it into this pants, then picking up his jacket, he placed it over his arm.

Felicity stood and walked over to him. He took her in his arms, and kissed her gently.

"Why don't we both get a good night's sleep and we can discuss this more tomorrow at the office. Ok?", he said.

"Ok. But I am not giving up easily Queen.", she smiled.

Giving her lips one last peck, Oliver grabbed his helmet and keys and walked out.

Felicity was still sitting on the couch in a daze, when Lyla returned home. Poking her head around the door she joked, "Is it safe to come in?"

Laughing, Felicity waved her in, "Yes he is gone.", she smiled.

"Soooooo, tell me about your date Miss Michaels," Felicity teased, turning as Lyla took a seat on the couch. Felicity really did not want to talk about her and Oliver just yet. She still needed to process everything that had happened between them and everything he had told her.

Lyla's eyes lit up. "Lis, it was everything I could have asked and more. He is sweet, kind, considerate, strong. He is just amazing.", she gushed. "And he asked me out for a second date.", she grinned.

"Oh Lyla, I am so very happy for you both. But the question of the hour is, did he kiss you goodnight?", Felicity teaseed.

Lyla thought back to their kiss, her eyes soft. She didn't have to say a word. Standing, Felicity kissed the top of Lyla's head gently, before heading to her bedroom.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity arrived early to work the next morning. She was a little nervous but optimistic that she and Oliver could work through their disagreement about her being in the field. Not seeing him in his office, Felcity set her things down, put on her headphones and got to work. As she sipped her coffee combing through the camera footage she had obtained from the Marina, Felicity started to notice a pattern emerging. It seemed that every night at midnight there was a shift change at the warehouse that lasted approximately 30 minutes. Could this be the magic window that they needed to get in and destroy the server? Felicity bit her lip as she suddenly noticed an alert pop up on her screen. She had set the alert to warn her of when the QC hacker was online and trying to gain access to the server. Grinning, Felicity's hands flew over her keyboard. _Gotcha!!_ , she thought.

Oliver stepped off the elevator, nervous but looking forward to seeing Felicity. Their encounter had been intense, just like every other interaction between them. He knew that he was going to have to tread lightly with her today. Saying the wrong thing could set her off again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

A smile curved his lips as he saw Felicity at her desk, hard at work. Walking up to her desk, Oliver stood there for a good two minutes before she finally noticed him.

She jumped a little, pulling off her headphones with a hesitant smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Queen, I didn't notice you standing there."

Oliver grinned, "So I noticed Miss Smoak." Turning, Oliver headed into his office throwing over his shoulder, "Give me about 5 minutes then come in and let's discuss my calendar for today. We have the board meeting at 10:00 a.m., and I want to be ready to speak to Kord about the hack."

Felicity was not sure what to think. He had smiled at her and seemed to be sticking to their formality agreement, but how would thing go when she brought up the Triad's server? She had not changed her mind. She needed to get on-site.

After about 5 minutes Felicity gathered her tablet and his schedule, not seeing Diggle anywhere she headed into Oliver's office, closing his office door behind her. She always closed the door in case someone walked in while they were talking.

"So where is Diggle today?", she asked as she took a seat across from him.

"I have him working with Slade, Roy and Lyla on training today. We can talk more about that in a moment. What is on my calendar for today besides the board meeting?"

It took about 15 minutes for them to cover his calendar and for her to have him sign a few papers that had been sent over from the Applied Sciences division. Felicity had scanned over the information and gave him a synopsis of each one before he signed.

Having covered everything Oliver leaned back in his chair, his gaze caring but intense as he looked at her.

Before he could speak, Felicity sat forward in her chair, "Mr. Queen, we need to discuss what happened in the meeting yesterday. It's obvious that you don't want me to go to the warehouse. And I respect your reasons as to why. But what you need to remember is that I have been an agent for over 5 years. And in that time I have dealt with hijacker's, serial killers, hackers and a host of other situations that put me and my team in danger. I am trained and I am good at what I do. I don't take unnecessary risks. I go in and get my job done and I am out." Felicity kept her voice even but firm. She needed Oliver to understand that nothing he said was going to change her mind. She really needed him to back her on this play.

Oliver's response was immediate, and Felicity gritted her teeth."Miss Smoak, the answer is still no." Oliver knew he was treading on very thin ice by the look on her face.

"Just like you have been an agent for 5 years Miss Smoak, I have been dealing with the Triad for 5 years. I have seen their methods up close and personal, and I am not just talking about with my parents." Oliver's face hardened. Felicity could not be certain but she felt he was referring to his time in Russia that Diggle had eluded to. _Just what had they done to him to have him so spooked._

"With all due respect Mr. Queen, this is not soley your decision to make." Felicity's voice was tight, she was trying to hold on to her temper. "I think we should bring this before the team and let them decide."

Oliver's jaw ticked, his fingers drumming on his desk. She could tell he was biting his tongue, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Miss Smoak...", his voice was controlled as he leaned forward. "I will not let this happen, even if I have to tie you to a chair to do it."

_Damn, he infuriated her._

"Mr. Queen I have spoken to both Agent Waller and Agent Lance and they have agreed to let the team make the final call on this." She leaned her face down close to him, her hands braced on his desk and spoke softly but firmly, "I suggest you get on board Mr. Queen." Standing she headed for the door. "Oh and by the way, Mr. Queen. There has not been a rope or zip tie invented that has been able to hold me yet."

Giving him a smug smile, she walked out of his office, back to her desk.

Oliver was livid. How could Waller and Lance agree to this. Did they not understand what they were dealing with? What the Triad was capable of? Oliver knew. He knew too well. Over half of the scars he carried on his body had been inflicted by them when they had captured him in Russia, and the thought of them getting their hands on Felicity, well that was completely unacceptable.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day had been tense between Oliver and Felicity. She was close to uncovering the mole, and so she had focused her time and energy on uncovering his tracks. She had her suspicions of who it might be, but she wanted to be absolutely sure before telling the team and Oliver.

When six o'clock rolled around, Felicity gathered her things and without saying a word, headed to the FBI office. Tonight was another briefing as well as the vote, and Felicity wanted to be well prepared. The briefing was at 7 p.m., so she worked on her notes that she would give the team.

Hearing a knock at her door she looked up to see Lyla, a smile instantly coming to her face. "Sooooo, how was training today with John?", Felicity asked with a grin.

Lyla's smile said everything. "It was great. In fact we are going to dinner after the briefing tonight."

"Oh Lyla that is wonderful. I really like John. He's a good man.", Felicity said, as she gathered her tablet. Looping her arm through Lyla's they walked to the conference room. As they entered, they could hear Slade and Roy bantering.

Walking in and taking her seat, Felicity heard the room go silent. Looking up from her tablet, she glanced at the faces staring at her. Slade, Roy, Laurel and Tommy, all looked at her with a smirk.

"What?!", she asked looking around the room. Slade of course spoke up.

"So, did you hide the body?", he asked with a grin.

"If you are referring to Mr. Queen, then no. He is alive and well. Or was when I last saw him at the office.", Felicity said, returning her attention to the tablet.

As if on cue, the man himself strode into the room, followed by Diggle. Taking his seat, Oliver acknowledged the room. Clearing his throat he started the meeting.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight. So last night Miss Smoak informed the team that she needed to get on-site in the warehouse to destroy the Triad's server. Miss Smoak has also brought to my attention that I might have over-reacted, slightly." Roy snickered, but then seeing the look on Oliver's face immediately put on a straight face.

Oliver continued, "That being said, Waller and Lance have decided that we need to take a vote of the team. So I would like to ask each of you to voice your opinion on how you feel. Slade, would you please start?"

Everyone looked surprised, looking between Oliver and Felicity.

"Before you say anything Slade, I would like to share a bit of information that I uncovered that might help each of you make your decision.", Felicity said, glancing at Oliver and then back at the room. "After reviewing several days of surveillance footage from the warehouse I found a small 30 minute window of time around mid-night, where there is a change of the guards. We could use this time to our advantage. It will take me approximately 15 minutes to hack in once on-site, and upload my virus that will disable their server."

Diggle, spoke. "Did you happen to notice the closest entrance and exit to the server room?"

"Yes. If we enter through the south door, it would give us immediate access to the room.", Felicity said.

"Well, Smoak, it looks like you have done your homework.", Slade said. "I have never been one for putting women in the line of fire with a mission, but since I have known you Miss Smoak, you have not only proven yourself a competent agent, but a smart one. I think your idea is the best shot we have got right now. So I will back your play.", Slade finished. Felicity smiled.

Oliver looked at Roy, "Roy?"

"Blondie, as I have said before, I am always one of your biggest supporters. I agree with Slade that putting you or any woman in harms way is not how we approach things, but I trust your instincts. I will back your play. Just be careful, Felicity." Felicity gave Roy a soft smile. She knew by the fact that he actually used her name meant that he was worried about her and about the mission.

Oliver looked at Lyla, "Lyla?"

"I have known Felicity for over 5 years. And during that time I have not only gained a best friend, but a partner. She is never rash, always thinks her plan through with every last detail, and is not only smart but a damn skilled fighter. I think we should give her plan a chance. Right now it seems to be our best option and she will have everyone in this room behind her." Lyla smiled at Felicity.

"Laurel?"

"Well Felicity has only been with the team for two months. But during that time she has proven again and again that she is smart and perfectly capable of handling any situation thrown her way. I too believe that this could be our best shot. I support her in this." Felicity smiled at Laurel, mouthing a thank you.

"Tommy?", Oliver said.

"Lis, each person here cares about you a great deal. You are a part of this family, and as a family we worry. But we know your skills and we know that you would not suggest this mission if you did not feel it would give us a 100% shot at stopping these bastards. You have my support."

Oliver, sighed, and looked at Diggle. "Dig, you know as well as I do what this team is truly up against. What are your thoughts?"

"Oliver, you and I both know that this group is ruthless and will kill with no hesitation anyone they feel is a threat to the their bottom line." He turned and looked at Felicity.

"However, I think this is our only real option right now, and Miss Smoak if you feel you can get this done in the 30 minute time frame that you would have......then I say we give it a shot." Felciity smiled gratefully. She knew Diggle was a cautious man, and the fact that he was trusting her and her intel was huge.

Turning, Felicity and the rest of the room looked to Oliver. His eyes had been trained on Felicity while Diggle spoke, their intensity conveying the conflicts in his emotions.

Oliver tugged absently on his shirt collar and stood. "Felicity. Each and every person here, including Waller and Lance have faith in not only your abilities as a hacker, but your skills as an agent. I cannot, and will not say that I 100% agree this is the best option.", he sighed. "But I trust you." His eyes shown with a tenderness and a confidence that Felicity had not seen before, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Therefore, based on the vote tonight, we will engage your plan." Felicity let out a breath of relief. Her heart swelling. She knew what it had taken for Oliver to say what he did. Felicity and Oliver stared at each other as everyone murmured in agreement. "We will plan on executing in exactly one week."

Oliver broke their gaze, needing to cover another item with the group before the meeting adjourned.

"One more thing", he said. "The SCPD is having a fund raiser this coming Friday. My contacts within the precinct seem to think that members of the Triad will be there. I need each one of you to polish your tuxes and pull out your prettiest dresses. We all will be attending."

As everyone got up from their seats, discussing everything they had just learned, they each filed out of the room. Felicity walked over to Oliver.

"Oliver?", she said. He turned from talking to Diggle, his expression shuttered. She heard the door close softly behind Diggle as he left the room.

"Thank you for what you said.", she took a step toward him. Oliver crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the floor. She placed her hands on his forearms.

"I know what it took for you to agree to this, especially after what happened to your parents.", Felicity's voice was soft, her eyes imploring.

Oliver looked at her, and his gaze softened. His hands moved and gently cupped her cheeks, "I meant what I said Felicity. I can't lose you. But I do trust you." His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks.

Leaning forward, Felicity placed her lips to his, letting him feel that she heard him. She slid her arms up and around his neck, her fingers gently scraping the nape of his neck, as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue gently traced his lips, and Oliver groaned, opening to her. Their tongues swirled and danced together, as their bodies pressed closer.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity leaned up, her lips grazing his earlobe as she whispered. "Lyla is going out with Dig tonight. Why don't we take this to my apartment."

Oliver's eyes flashed for a moment before a smile curved his lips. "I would like that. I need to talk to Agent Lance, and then I can meet you there?"

Felicity placed another soft kiss to his lips, then gave him a seductive grin. "I will be waiting Mr. Queen."

Turning she grabbed her tablet, and headed to the door. Throwing him a saucy wink, she walked out.

 

John and Lyla arrived at the restaurant, just in time for their reservation. They had selected Italian which was one of Lyla's favorites. She had been looking forward to this all day, and had even brought a dress to change into before they left. She looked beautiful in a navy blue dress, that was wrap style, with short sleeves. The skirt billowed around her legs. She felt feminine and beautiful in this dress.

John had told her she looked stunning, and she could easily say he looked very dashing in his black suit, with a white shirt, and black tie. Sitting at their table, they ordered a bottle of red wine and their food, exchanging glances of longing. Their conversation flowed easy, and the time passed quickly. Before they knew it 3 hours had passed. John looked at Lyla, with a soft smile. "I know it is time to go, but I don't want this evening to end.", he said softly.

"Neither do I John. I would invite you back to my place but I have a feeling that Oliver and Felicity might have it on lock down", she laughed.

John reached over and gently took her hand. "We could go to my place if want. No pressure. Maybe a cup of coffee, more wonderful conversation?"

Lyla, leaned closer and squeezed his hand, "How about we go to your place but with no coffee and much less conversation." The tone in her voice letting him know exactly what she had in mind.

John immediately called for the check, and hurrying to the car, they laughed as he peeled out of the parking lot.

 

Felicity arrived home, placing her purse and tablet on the table, she hurried to her room. She was really looking forward to her time with Oliver. As much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't stay away from him. Looking through her drawers, she found just what she was looking for, and slipped them on. Then she put on her robe. Leaving her hair down she brushed through the waves, before adding a coat of bright red lipstick to her lips.

As she finished up she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing Oliver Felicity opened the door. Not saying a word, Felicity took his hand and closing her door, led him down the hall to her bedroom. Turning to him, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, her eyes saying so much, as she laid it over the chair in the corner. Felicity turned back to him, and guided him to sit on the edge of her bed.  Oliver just watched her, his eyes dark. Felicity stepped back, and slowly untied her robe, pushing it back off her shoulders she saw Oliver's eyes widen, desire immediately evident.

Oliver looked at her, his mouth open. He could not form words. Felicity stood before him in a forest green bra and panties with black lace trim. _She took his breath away._

Oliver lifted his hands and placed them on her hips, pulling her forward he placed a small kiss to her stomach. Then turning her around he placed a kiss on the small of her back. Felicity's eyes closed, her hands limp at her sides. Feeling him stand up behind her, she leaned her body back into him.

Oliver's hands moved slowly up her sides, sliding up over her bra, gently cupping her breasts. He placed soft kisses to her shoulders and across her neck, as Felicity let out a moan. She moved her hands back, gripping his thighs, as his hands kneaded her breasts through her bra. It was so erotic and felt so good. Letting out a groan, Oliver's right hand moved up, pushing her hair to the side as he gently kissed her neck in the spot between her neck and her shoulder, then bit gently. Hearing Felicity gasp, her hips jerking back toward him. Turning her head back toward him, he kissed her deep. His left hand pinching her nipple as his right hand slid down to the clasp. Unhooking her bra, he pushed it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

"You are so beautiful Felicity.", he breathed. He was going to take his time, savor every inch of her, learn each moan and find every spot that would drive her over the edge.

Sliding his hands back around he again palmed her breasts. They fit his hands perfectly. Felicity's hands tightened on his thighs. She could feel her body responding, her center growing wet, throbbing for the feel of his hands, his fingers, his mouth.

Turning her around, Felicity watched as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, her eyes hungry, her body humming from his touch. He slid his shirt off, letting it slide to the floor. Felicity took full advantage. She started with her hands at his shoulders. Sliding her hands down over his pecs, she followed with soft kisses. She gently bit his nipple, and heard him gasp. That is the affect she was after. She wanted to hear his want, his need. Kissing down his chest, she covered each scar, each tattoo with soft kisses, as her hands stroked over his stomach and around to his back. Pressing her chest to his, she savored the skin to skin contact, her eyes meeting his, the need, desire, shining deeply.

Oliver moved forward, walking her to the edge of the bed. She laid back as he moved over her, his lips starting a trail at her collar bone, moving down. His tongue laved one breast and then the other, as she let out a soft moan of his name.

"Oliver.....!!"

He kept his body off of her, his hands holding him up, kissing his way down over her soft stomach, he felt her hands move to his hair, her fingernails gently scraping his scalp. His knee spread her legs, as he moved lower, his tongue teasing along the waist of her panties. Felicity whimpered softly, her body so wet for him, she could feel it on her thighs. As Oliver moved his kisses down her legs, his hands came up, pulling her panties down slowly. Felicity's breathing quickened. He was so close to where she wanted his hands, his mouth.

"Oliver, please!!!, she begged.

Oliver looked up with a grin, as he slowly, oh so slowly trailed his lips back up her inner thighs. He moved his right hand to cup her sex, rubbing gently.

"Your body is so responsive to me Felicity. Do you feel that?", he asked, his voice husky with lust.

Stroking his fingers up and down her slit, he slid one finger inside. Felicity's hips immediately bucked up to meet him, as his lips nipped her inner thigh. Suddenly he pushed in another finger and her fingers tightened again, her back arching slightly.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Oliver finally tasted her. _Jesus she tasted just as good as he thought she would_. He slid his tongue up  and down her slit, letting his tongue lave her clit, he pushed in a third finger, as his tongue swirled.

"Oh god!", Felicity's hips moved with his mouth. She could hear his low hum of pleasure, as he slowly pumped his fingers, his tongue gently stroking her clit. She could feel her release building as her hips moved with his fingers. Oliver could feel her body responding, growing wetter. His cock painfully pushing against it's confinement.

"Felicity I want to feel you cum. I want to taste you as your body explodes with pleasure. Cum for me baby." He started pumping his fingers faster, his tongue sucking on her clit. That did it! She felt her hips arch up to him as she screamed out his name, her inner walls contracting around his fingers, He continued licking, taking all of her juices in his mouth, continuing to pump his fingers, working her through her orgasm.

She finally slumped on the bed, as he slowly slid his fingers out, sucking her juices from each one. He pushed back onto his knees. his hands reaching for his button and zipper on his pants. Felicity watched with hooded eyes. She could see his erection straining against his pants. Oliver pushed his pants down with his boxer briefs, then standing pushed them off, removing his shoes and socks. Felicity's eyes grew wide with hunger and lust as she saw him. _He was beautiful_.

Opening her arms to him, Oliver moved back up her body, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss. He leaned his lower body down, his cock gently dragging against her wet lips as she moved her legs up around his waist.

"I need you Oliver!", she gasped. Felicity pointed to her side table. Oliver reached over, opening the drawer, and feeling inside grabbed a condom. Then tearing it open, he slowly slid it down his cock. His eyes never left hers. He wanted to see her want, her need, her desperation.

Not wanting to waste another minute Oliver adjusted his hips and pushed inside her. His forehead resting in the curve of her neck as he stopped for a brief moment.

"I don't think I will ever get over how good you feel Felicity.", he whispered. She was so tight and so wet, he had to pull on all of his self-control not to cum right then.

Slowly he started to thrust. He moved deep but slow. He was going to enjoy every second. Kissing her deeply, he kissed down her jawline, to her ear, as his hips moved, hers meeting him each time. He gently took her industrial piercing in his mouth, sucking softly. Felicity moaned loudly.

"Oh yes!!!

"Jesus Felicity...", his hips started to move faster. Felicity's legs tightened around his waist, as she gently scraped her nails down his back.

"Faster Oliver, please!"

He knew time for slow was over. He started pumping faster, the sounds of their breathing, their bodies, erotic. He could feel his pleasure building, his body tingling as it  responded harder, faster. Moving his hand down her side, Oliver slipped it between their bodies, slowly pinching and stroking her clit.

"God Felicity, I am so close......cum for me baby, please!"

Stroking her clit he pinched it once and her orgasm hit her with a vengeance.

"Oliver!!!!!!"

Hearing and feeling her release, Oliver slowly moved toward his own orgasm. He pushed in deep, his hips snapping to hers as his orgasm hit hard. He cried out her name, as his body pulsed. He continued to move through his orgasm, as their bodies started to come down. Collapsing on top of her, Oliver moved to his back, pulling her to his side.

Kissing her on the top of her head, neither said anything. No words were needed.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Felicity and Oliver dozed in each others arms, wrapped together tight. Hearing her phone buzzing, Felicity groaned and slid out of his arms. Oliver tried pulling her back.

Felicity laughed as she kissed his nose. "I will be right back, it could be Lyla". Pulling on her robe, she hurried into the living room. Sure enough she had a text from Lyla.

_L: You and Oliver have the house to yourselves tonight. Staying at Digs._

_F: Behave you two._

_L: Not a chance._

Felicity laughed as she heard Oliver walk up behind her. Turning she looked him over appreciatively. She had seen him in various states of dress/undressed. But nothing prepared her for a shirtless Oliver, in jeans that were unbuttoned riding low on his hips, his hair slightly tousled. The man was sexy on a normal day. This was at a whole other level.

"What's so funny?", he asked, slipping his arms around her waist as she set down her phone.

"Lyla is staying at Digs tonight.", she grinned. "So we have the house to ourselves.......", she let her sentence trail off.

She giggled in delight as Oliver grabbed her around the waist, picking her up so her feet were off the floor. Carrying her to the kitchen, he set her up on the counter, then reaching in his jeans pocket, pulled out a condom. He was already rock hard for her, and he opened the package slipping the condom on before he pulled her legs around his waist and thrust in hard. This time there was no slowness, it was quick, hard and perfect.

They panted as they leaned into each other, their bodies recovering.

"Do you think it will always be this way with us?", Felicity asked as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"I sure hope so.", he laughed.

Shoving him back, Felicity laughed as her stomach rumbled. "Ok Mr. Queen, I need food." Reaching into a nearby drawer, Felicity pulled out several take-out menus. "Chinese, Italian or Mexican?", she asked, holding them up.

"Chinese", Oliver said and plucked it out of her hand. Felicity replaced the other menus in the drawer.

"A man after my own heart!", she teased, grabbing her phone.

 

Friday - The SCPD Fundraiser

It was the night of the Fundraiser. As Felicity got dressed, she thought back over the last few days with a smile. She and Oliver had spent every night together. Interestingly, so had John and Lyla. Felicity put on her dress, her hair styled softly down her shoulders, her make-up smokey to bring out her blue eyes. Felicity had chosen a dark green dress. One shoulder was bare, with a sweetheart neckline that showed her cleavage to perfection. The dress hugged her hips, falling to the floor with a slit that ran from the floor to mid-thigh, which was showcased by black strappy heels. You could only see the slit when she walked, but when she did you got a glimpse of her leg which looked a mile long.

"Oh Lyla, you look stunning.", Felicity smiled. Her friend was positively glowing.

Lyla grinned, "Oliver is going to be speechless when he sees you Lis." Oliver and John were picking them up together for the event. All of the other team members were meeting at the venue. Felicity had given each one a comm link the night before. She had specially coded the comms to not only communicate with little signal, but it could also record a conversation and give your location. Hearing a knock at the door, Lyla, opened the door, smiling as she saw Oliver and John. Both were looking handsome in black tuxedo's. However, Oliver had a bow-tie that matched the green of Felicity's dress.

John looked a the ladies, his eyes lingering on Lyla. "You ladies look beautiful. We are going to be the two luckiest men at the Fundraiser.", he said, giving Lyla a light kiss on the lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Oliver had been standing in the doorway stunned. Felicity looked ravishing, and when she walked toward him, his tongue about fell out of his mouth as he saw the slit in her dress. Kissing him softly, she laughed and whispered in his ear, "You like the dress I take it?"

Oliver whispered back, causing Felicity to blush. "Oh, I like very much. And I am going to enjoy removing that same dress later tonight."

Grabbing their purses, they headed toward the car. Oliver had opted for a limo tonight, so sliding in they took their seats as their driver closed the door. Oliver had grabbed Felicity's hand as they left the apartment and he tugged her to his side, as he stared down at her. He was not going to let her out of his sight.

Arriving at the fundraiser, the men exited the limo, each one leaning down to help out his lady. They could see Slade with a beautiful Asian woman on his arm, who she knew to be his girlfriend Shado, Roy, Tommy and Laurel standing in the front lobby laughing and smiling. As they walked into the lobby, Felicity noticed a beautiful, slender brunette standing next to Roy. The girl kept sneaking looks at Roy, and he at her. _Was this his date?_

That question was answered when she heard Oliver speak. "Thea!!" Oliver walked over giving her kiss on her cheek. "I didn't know you were coming tonight.", he said, looking surprised. Ok, this must be his sister, Felicity thought.

"Well you had mentioned the fundraiser, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to pull out one of my expensive dresses that have been sitting in my closet for the last two years.", she smiled, her eyes shifting to Roy.

"I see you met everyone then?", Oliver asked, looking between Roy and Thea with a glare.

Felicity walked up holding out her hand to Thea. "Hi, I am Felicity Smoak.", she smiled warmly.

"Oh yes, my brother has told me a lot about you.", Thea smiled.

"I am so glad to finally meet the woman who has pulled my brother out of his brooding hole back into the real world."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Thea!!", he said warningly. She looked at him innocently, but teasing.

"You know I speak the truth, brother dear.", she laughed. "So it looks like the usual sticks in the mud are in attendance tonight," Thea said drily.

"I guess I need to go say hi to Mrs. Harrison.", Thea groaned as a older lady waved at her from across the lobby. Giving Roy a soft smile, she gave him a look of _I will see you later_ before walking off.

Pulling everyone's attention, Oliver spoke quietly but quickly. "Ok, guys let's keep our eyes and ears open. I don't know if the Triad has anything planned but we want to be prepared. You have each seen the pictures of the big players within the organization so you know who to look for. Does everyone have their comms on?", he asked, looking around to each person. They all nodded before heading off in different directions. Felicity placed her arm through Oliver's as they made their way into the ballroom.

"Would you like to get a drink Miss Smoak?", he smiled.

"Lead the way Mr. Queen."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity took a moment to look around the room, noting things like where exits were located, that there were silent auction tables along the far right wall, and a band along the back, with a dance floor taking up the center of the room. Tables were scattered throughout the room, and the food was to the left with the bar. She also made note of where each team member was throughout. As she walked with Oliver toward the bar, she made a point to note where Thea was as well. She saw thea talking to Roy.

She grinned. "So does your sister always give you a hard time Oliver?", she asked.

Groaning, a small smile lifted his lips. "Yes. When we were younger, she would follow me around everywhere. I didn't mind of course but when you are 16 and trying to impress the girls, having your baby sister around was not all that cool."

Felicity laughed as she imagined a 16 year old Oliver trying to be cool around a group of girls with his baby sister in tow. When they reached the bar, Oliver ordered a scotch and ordered Felicity a red wine. Impressed that he remembered her favorite wine, she leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "You ordered my favorite wine Oliver, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No Miss Smoak. I want you completely sober for the plans I have for you later tonight", he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

John and Lyla were walking near the silent auction tables that were on the right side of the room. They were taking their time, acting like they were looking at what was for auction. Every few minutes John's eyes would scan through the room. He noted that Slade and Shado on the dance floor and he could tell the man was scanning the room as well as they danced. _Good._

He noted Oliver and Felicity standing near the bar, their eyes glancing around casually as they talked. However, he frowned as he noticed that one person was missing. He could not see Roy anywhere in the room. Pulling his phone out, he used the tracking software that Felicity had installed on each of their phones the night before. The tracker showed Roy on the patio. Relaxing a little he turned back to Lyla.

"Everyone seems to be in a good position around the room," he said. "However, Roy seems to be out on the balcony."

Lyla glanced around the room, a knowing smirk crossing her lips.

"It seems Miss Thea Queen is AWOL too." She looked at John. "Should you go talk to him. Make sure Thea is not distracting him?

"No, let's let him navigate this on his own for a while. We need to know we can trust him to stay focused." Nodding, she smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

John smiled, moving to let her lead the way. "It would be my pleasure Miss Michaels".

 

Roy was looking around nervously. Thea had cornered him right after the others had dispersed and had invited him to meet her on the balcony. He really liked her and he thought she was absolutely the most beautiful, enchanting young lady he had every seen. But he was hesitant for two reasons. One, he was suppose to be keeping his focus on the room, and keeping an eye out for members of the Triad. And two, Oliver would kill him. Howver, he WAS enjoying their conversation, and when Thea realized that he was distracted and not paying her close attention, she had grabbed his face, and kissed him senseless.

"Thea!!!!", he said, grabbing her upper arms to push her back slightly and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. "I can't be dong this right now. Your brother will kill me." He really wanted to keep kissing her, but now was not the time or place.

Laughing, Thea, looked him in the eye. "Roy, I don't give a shit, what my brother thinks. I am 17, and I can make my own choices about who I spend my time with." She watched him as he glanced around, almost as if he was looking for someone. "Is something else wrong Roy? You seem distracted."

Sighing, Roy contemplated whether he should tell her his real reason for being there.

Deciding it would be better to keep that for another time, he smiled at her. Maybe distracting her with a dance would help. "Thea, would you care to dance with me?" He figured if they danced, he could go back into the room, and it would give him a good vantage point.

"Why Roy Harper. I would love to." Thea smiled as he held out his arm to her. Placing her hand into the crook of his elbow he lead her back into the room. As they walked through the doors, he exchanged glances with Diggle who just gave him a nod. _Whew, he dodged one there._

 

Felicity looked around. So far everything was going smoothly. The silent auction was about to start and they had no sign of any Triad members. Felicity excused herself to head to the ladies room. As she walked towards the doors and out into the hallway, something caught her eye. She had noticed a flash of white. Was that white hair? She had seen the person go into the the ladies room, so moving quickly, she shifted her mind to Agent Smoak. If the hair she had seen was white, it could be China White. Oliver and Diggle had told the team about her. She was a high ranking member of the Triad, and she was dangerous. Hitting her comm, Felicity spoke into the microphone.

"Hey guys. I think I just saw China White heading into the ladies room. I am about to head in and see if I can catch her on the phone", she whispered.

Felicity heard Oliver hiss loudly, "Felicity!!!!!!!! Stand down. Wait until she comes out, and if you see her do not engage her, understand?"

Felicity gritted her teeth. "I am not going to do something stupid Oliver. I need to use the ladies room and that is what I am going to do."

Clicking off her comm, she opened the door, stepping into the room. Doing her business quickly she could hear someone moving around outside near the sink. Felicity opened her stall door, and sure enough standing at the mirror was China White. Felicity steeled her nerves, giving her a small smile as their eyes met in the mirror. Felicity washed her hands and touched up her lipstick as China headed for the door.

"Felicity!!!!!", Oliver hissed, "Felicity!!!!" _Dammit!_ She had turned off her comm. John had looked over at him, as had Roy, Slade and Lyla, after hearing the exchange. Everyone hurried to his side, John reaching him first. Oliver was about to explode.

"Dammit John, she turned off her comm", he whispered.

"Oliver calm down. Let's not panic. Felicity is smart. She is not gong to engage China White if it is not necessary", John whispered back.

Seeing Slade, Roy and Lyla, Oliver leaned in closer. "i want each of you to take a door. Stay there and don't let China White out of your sight. She can only be here for one reason and that reason cannot be good", he gritted his teeth, his voice tight. "I am going to go after Felicity."

Lyla looked at John, her eyes saying _this is not good._

As China White passed behind her, Felicity noticed her pull something out of her purse. _Oh my god that is a bomb detonator._

Felicity moved quickly, exiting the bathroom, and staying not far behind her. China walked down the hall, the detonator in her hand. Skirting close to the wall, Felicity saw China take out a small device, speaking into it in Chinese.
    
    
    “我到位了，一切都准备好了吗“. (I am in place. Is everything set?'  
    
    
    

_Damn, Felicity thought_. _What was she sayng?_

Obviously satisfied with whatever the person said on the other end, Felicity saw her slip into the ballroom. Felicity was about to hit her comm to let the others know what she had observed, when she suddenly gasped. A hand covered her mouth, and she was pulled back against a hard chest.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

As Oliver, walked out the doors of the ballroom his eyes were immediately scanning the hall for Felicity. _Where is she?_ As he walked around the corner to the right, Oliver froze, moving quickly to the wall. He could see a Chinese man who he recognized as China White's right hand standing about 10 yards away. He was a big man, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had a knife pulled and was holding it to the throat of a small blonde woman. _His blonde. Felicity. Oliver saw red_

Felicity immediately started to struggle, however the guy who had grabbed her pricked her neck with his knife, causing her to still. In a heavy Chinese accent he spoke into her ear."You need to be more aware of your surroundings. You never know who might be lurking nearby. Now, if you so much as twitch or if a whimper escapes your lips, my knife will slit your throat from ear to ear."

Felicity's brain immediately started to run through scenarios. This was bad. Probably as bad a situation as she has ever been caught. The man ran his knife down Felicity's cheek, almost caressing it. "I am going to take you to China White. Let's see what lovely plans she has for you."

As he was about to move her forward, Felicity felt his arms fall away. Ducking quickly she turned to see Oliver, standing over the man. His eyes were distant as he felt around the man's chest, grabbing the knife and his phone. Then he looked up at Felicity. His face changed from anger, to relief as he grabbed her arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. Felicity wanted to melt into his arms and never let go. But she knew they did not have enough time.

Leaning back she spoke quickly, "Oliver, China White is back in the ballroom, and she has a bomb detonator. I was following her and was about to let everyone know when this goon grabbed me."

There were so many things Oliver wanted to say at this moment, but he knew they would have to wait, and Felicity could see in his eyes, that they would definitely be having a discussion later. Tapping his comm, Oliver spoke quickly. "I have Felicity. Do any of you have eyes on China White? She has a bomb detonator, so we do not have time to waste."

Felicity heard John's voice in her ear. "Copy that Oliver, I have eyes on her."

"John, be careful. There are probably more Triad members here and they will be keeping an eye on her. One had Felicity by the neck when I found her. He is down now." Oliver looked at Felicity when he spoke, the concern still evident in his eyes, his voice tight as he reached forward slowly to her neck. Pulling his hand away, she could see blood on his hand. Am I _bleeding?_

Reaching up Felicity felt a wetness on her neck. The guy must have nicked her. She would have to worry about that later.

Oliver gave her one more long, searing look, before turning and dragging the guy out the door to the alley. Laying him by the dumpster, he returned, and headed toward the ballroom, Felicity was right behind him.

John and Lyla slowly worked their way closer to China. She had slid into the room, keeping to the back in the shadows. Speaking softly, John spoke into the comms. "Lyla and I are in close proximity. We are going to try to get the detonator." Heard four voices respond back with _copy_.

Using subtle hand signals from the military he knew Lyla would understand, he and Lyla split up. She moved to China's right while he went left. Seeing an opportunity Lyla immediately moved. Grabbing China White's hand, she applied pressure, the remote falling to the floor. China immediately twisted, knocking Lyla to the ground as she turned and disappeared out the door. John moved quickly to Lyla's side.

"Are you ok?"

Lyla grimaced, standing slowly, then she held out her hand, showing him the remote. "We all are", she said with a smile.

John grabbed her hugging her tight. Then pressing his comm he informed the rest of the team that the threat had been eliminated, but that China White had escaped. He told them all to convene in the lobby, and moved quickly towards the doors holding Lyla's hand tight.

Everyone moved to the lobby. Roy and Slade were the last two to arrive, Shado close to Slade's side. She knew what he did, and had always proven herself trustworthy, standing at his side supportive, but quiet. Unfortunately when Roy had heard Felicity on the comms, he had to tell Thea that he had to go. She had smiled, and leaned in kissing him on the lips before telling him to call her and handing him her number.

Oliver and Felicity walked up, Roy immediately walking up to Felicity and touching her neck. "Blondie your bleeding!"

"I'm ok Roy", Felicity said, giving him a warm smile. "It's just a flesh wound. One of China White's goons surprised me." Felicity felt Oliver tense next to her. Looking up she could see his jaw ticking.

"Roy can you go take care of the guy that had Felicity. He's laying in the alley, near the trash cans. I pinched his phrenic nerve, causing him to lose consciousness but he will be awake soon. Take him to the SCPD. We can have Agent Lance run down there tomorrow and question him."

Roy nodded, "With pleasure", he said as his eyes turned to steel. _If he got in a few punches after the guy woke up, who would be the wiser?_

Oliver turned back to Slade. "I am going to get Felicity home. Go home and get some rest." Turning to Lyla and John he gave them a curt nod. "Good job guys."

Oliver, Felicity, John and Lyla all headed to the limo. Slade and Shado headly out shortly after, his arm tight around Shado's shoulders.

They dropped Lyla and John off at John's apartment before heading back to Felicity's apartment. Oliver had been silent the whole ride. She could tell he was biting his tongue and knew she would probably get an earful when they got to her apartment. That was not exactly the way she has envisioned their night ending.


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity unlocked the door as they both stepped inside. By now she was frustrated. Oliver had not said two words to her the whole car ride.

"Oliver.........", before she could finish her sentence Oliver had stepped forward and slowly ran his finger over the spot where she had been cut. Taking her hand he guided her to the kitchen, where he wet a cloth, and gently started to wipe her neck. Felicity just stood there. He had a look in his eyes she had not seen before. It was a mixture of anger, worry, regret.

She placed her hands on his cheeks, her eyes looking into his, "I am fine Oliver", she said softly. Oliver leaned his forehead down to hers. Closing his eyes as he let out a breath.

"When I saw that guy with his a knife to your neck, I swear to God Felicity, it took everything in me not to kill him", Oliver said, his voice broken, but an edge of steel ran through it.

Before she could respond Oliver's lips crashed down to hers. His kiss was urgent and hungry, as if he was trying to prove to himself that she was indeed ok. His pressed close, turning her so she was pressed between the counter and his chest. Felicity let out a soft moan as she ran her hands up and into his hair, tugging gently. Breaking the kiss he looked down into her eyes. Slowly sliding his hands down her cheeks, to her neck, then over her chest to her sides. She could see his desire burning in his eyes, and taking his hands, guided them to the zipper of her dress.

Oliver slid her zipper down slowly, his eyes on hers. He sucked in a breath when he saw she was wearing nothing underneath. His mouth crashed back to hers, as his hands slid down her legs, his left hand sliding back up, feeling her hot and wet. Turning her suddenly, her back to him, he whispered hotly in her ear, "Do not move!"

She heard him head down the hall coming back quickly. Glancing over her shoulder at him, her heart raced. He grabbed her chin kissing her hungrily as his left hand moved down to cup her breast, roughly stroking, tugging. He broke the kiss as his right hand went back to her core, sliding along her wet lips. She leaned her head back gssping.

Felicity heard him unzip and unbutton his pants, as he slid on the condom he had retrieved. Suddenly he pushed into her from behind.

"Fuck!!!", she said. She felt sooo decadent being naked while he is fully dressed.

"That is the plan Miss Smoak", he said before starting to move, thrusting hard and fast. Placing a hand at the back of her neck he bent her at the waist, her arms resting on the counter.

"Oliver....shit", she screamed. He seemed intent on her feeling every single thrust.

"Oh fuck Felicity..." he panted.

Felicity could feel her orgasm building as his right hand reached around pinching her nipple. He leaned down biting her shoulder gently, his thrusts almost frantic. 

"Fuck yes, cum for me Felicity", he rasped in her ear, thrusting forward hard. It sent her careening over the edge, her orgasm exploding. Her body clenching his cock. Oliver thrust three more times hard and fast before his release hit with a vengeance.

Thet both collapsed forward as their bodies tingled. He kissed her gently on the back of the neck.

"I love you Felicity", he whispered.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the last chapter was so short. I wrote it on my cell phone. I am back at my computer now. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me.

Felicity looked at Oliver. The shock clearly evident on her face.

"Wha.....what did you just say?" _Did she hear him right?_ Her mind must still be foggy from the mind-blowing sex they just had.

Oliver looked at her. His eyes tender, she could see the love shining in them.

"I love you Felicity." Oliver said it simply, no hesitation. "You have managed to surprise me at every turn. We have fought and made love, and even though we still have a lot to learn about each other. I can't deny it anymore. I love you." Feeling a little self-conscious with no clothes on except her shoes, Felicity reached down and picked up her dress. Holding it in front of her chest, she stared at Oliver in wonder. He gently cupped her face.

"You don't have to say anything Felicity. I just had to tell you. Seeing that blood on you tonight, it hit me hard. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Arguments and all." He smiled softly.

Taking her hand, he led her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn't know what to say, or what to think. Oliver took her dress and placed it over the back of the chair. Then he sat her down on the end of the bed, gently taking each foot and removing her shoes. Standing in front of her, he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, removing his tuxedo and placing it on the chair with her dress. Felicity watched as he walked around the bed, pulled back the covers, and then got in, tugging her arm for her to join him. Felicity scooted back and got under the covers. Oliver pulled her close, kissing her on the top of the head as he held her tight.

Felicity lay there listening to his heartbeat, her hand laying over the star tattoo on his chest. She traced it with her fingers before placing a kiss to the center. "I love you Oliver," she whispered. Leaning back she looked up at him. Seeing the joy and love in his face.

They made love slowly and gently. Each one taking the their time, enjoying the emotion that was evident in every breath. Felicity fell asleep wrapped tightly in Oliver's arms. He had become her safe place.

 

Thursday  - The Day before the Mission

It was 7:00 p.m. in the evening and everyone was meeting to discuss the following days mission. Felicity had big news that she was going to share. She had finally uncovered who the mole was at QC. It had taken her all week, and a couple of late nights, but the little traps she had set had finally caught the culprit.

Everyone was seated as the meeting began. Oliver had told that team that Felicity was going to be leading the mission. He was nervous about her going into the Triad's territory, but he trusted she would do her best to get in, get out and get the job done.

Felicity stood, her tablet attached to the screen behind her as she spoke, pointing out key points on the aerial image of the warehouse on the screen. "So I was able to verify that there is definitely a shift change each evening at midnight. They leave 5 guards at a time. The first shift leaves, and their replacements must be in place before the remaining 5 can leave. There is a door on the south side of the building that is 25 yards from the entrance to the server room. Based on the fact that the first shift of guards are the ones in this area, then we need to be ready to move at exactly midnight tomorrow night."

Slade looked at the warehouse image, "How long does the shift change take to complete?"

Felicity looked around the room, "From what I can tell, each shift change takes about 15 minutes. The Triad are not exactly trusting, so they check everyone before they let them leave the building."

Roy looked at Slade, Oliver, Lyla and John and said, "That could be to our advantage. They will too distracted checking the guards leaving to hopefully notice us slip into the building."

John nodded, "Felicity you said it would take about 15 minutes for you to gain access and deploy your virus. Do you have to be in the room until the virus completes it's task?"

Felicity shook her head, "No. Once it is deployed it will work on its own. it will render their server completely inoperable."

Oliver nodded. "Slade I want you and Roy to take the north entrance. John, you and Lyla can take the south. I will take the roof. Felicity you will go with John and Lyla. This needs to be quick and efficient."

John nodded. "After we are done, I want to meet with each of you got go over the weapons we will be using."

"One more thing", Felicity said. "I was able to trace the identity of the hacker that is at QC." She looked at Oliver.

"It's your IT Director, Cooper Seldon." Felicity watched Oliver's face carefully.

Oliver sighed, running his hand over his face. "Are you absolutely sure Felicity?" He knew what her answer would be before she spoke.

"I am positive. I laid a trail of fake tech information that he believed was related to the FBI weapons contract. He took it with no hesitation. I was able to follow the breadcrumbs all the way to the Triad's server."

Oliver looked at John. "Can you get a hold of QC's head of security? I want Mr. Seldon detained as soon as he comes into the office tomorrow. Have the SCPD there as well."

John nodded, "Copy that."

As everyone got up to leave, Tommy and Laurel walked over to Felicity. Laurel gave her hug. "Please be careful tomorrow Lis." Felicity gave them both a soft smile.

"Don't worry you two. I have the best team behind me", she said, and looked at Oliver.

Laurel and Tommy followed the rest of the team out of the room, as Felicity walked over to Oliver. She placed a hand on his arm. "I am sorry about Cooper Oliver."

Oliver rubbed her upper arms and smile a tight smile. "You have nothing to apologize for Felicity. I am glad we now know who was doing the hacking."

"For what it is worth Oliver, I think your Manager of IT, Barry Allen is a stand up guy and would make a good replacement for Cooper's position. He is smart and knows his stuff." Oliver nodded, pulling her closer.

He kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her lips. "After we meet with John and the other downstairs to go over the weapons I would like to take you home Miss Smoak,  and spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you."

Felicity grinned, "Let's hope John is a quick talker then." Oliver laughed as they headed downstairs.

John and Lyla had gone over each weapon that the agents would use during the mission. Each person was given a comm, just like the ones used at the fundraiser. They were also given a gun. The gun was a special issue air gun that had the range of a sniper rifle. Each gun was also quiet, so no silencer was needed. Last they each received zip ties and a special bullet vest. Saying goodnight everyone headed out. They all needed to be well rested for what was to come.

Lyla walked over to John, placing her arms around his waist. "You ready to go?", she asked, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Ready when you are," he said, taking her hand.

Felicity winked at Lyla as they left. Lyla had been spending all of her time with John and Felicity felt certain that they were very serious. She was so happy for her friend. Lyla and John were perfect for each other.

Oliver and Felicity decided that tonight they would spend the night at Oliver's apartment. They had spent the last week spending time either at her apartment or his, and Felicity loved his apartment. It was a penthouse suite and had large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Star City. Entering the apartment Felicity walked over to the windows wrapping her arms around her waist. She would never tire of the view. Oliver walked up behind her placing his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck.

"What are you thinking about Miss Smoak?"

Felicity leaned back into him, "My father." Oliver looked down at her surprised. Felicity had never mentioned her father.

She spoke softly, "The day that John and I went to lunch at Big Belly, he actually told me that I was good for you...", she turned in his arms, her arms going around his neck. "At the time, I was not sure that was true. My father left my mother and I when I was seven years old. It hurt terribly when he left. Since that time I have gone into relationships knowing at some point, the other person was going to leave. So I never invested my feelings. Not until you. I couldn't handle it if I lost you Oliver!" Felicity gently scraped her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. It always made him shiver slightly.

"Felicity I am sorry that your father hurt you the way he did. But I want you to know one thing. I am not going anywhere." He took her hand placing it over his heart. "This is yours and only yours."

Felicity pulled him down kissing his lips, she slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip and nipped it, making him groan.

Pulling her tightly to him, Oliver leaned down and picked her up. Felicity's legs immediately encircled his waist, as she trailed soft kisses down the side of his jaw, finally tugging on his earlobe. Oliver walked them down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't want to think about the mission tomorrow. All he wanted to do was focus on the beautiful woman he had in his arms.

Setting her feet down at the end of the bed, Oliver slowly started to undress her. Each time he uncovered skin, he leaned down and kissed the area exposed.'

"Felicity, you are so beautiful!", he breathed.

Felicity's hands started to work on his shirt. Her favorite Oliver was a naked Oliver and while he focused on removing her clothes, she removed his. Once they were both naked, Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Felicity onto his lap. Running his hands into her hair he kissed her urgently, his body responding to the feel of her wet sex. He stroked his hands over her back, as he leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Felicity keened as her head fell back, her hands grabbing his head, keeping him there. Oliver worshipped one breast, before moving to the other.

"Yes...", Felicity whispered, her hips moving  against him, feeling him beneath her. Leaning up she whispered in his ear, "Lay back!"

Felicity stood as Oliver scooted back on the bed laying down. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Crawling slowly up his body, Felicity scraped her nails up his inner thighs. He gasped as she neared his hips, his cock already hard for her. Felicity gave him a delicious grin as she leaned down licking him from base to tip. Oliver's eyes closed, his hands gripping the sheets beside him.

"Jesus Felicity!"

Swirling her tongue slowly up his length, she took the tip into her mouth, the flat of her tongue running over the tip, tasting him. She hummed her pleasure and when she did, Oliver felt it all the way to his groin.

She loved hearing him, and moving her mouth up immediately slid him in her mouth, all the way to the base. Oliver gasped loudly, his hands immediately moving into her hair.

"Fuck!"

Sucking hard, Felicity slid her mouth back up, her hand gripping the base, as she popped him out of her mouth.

"Show me what you want Mr. Queen", she said seductively as she took him back in her mouth. Oliver let out a growl as his hands moved in her hair. She started to slide him in and out of her mouth as his hands guided her. His hips rocking, Oliver could not take his eyes off of her. She was the most erotic sight he had seen and he did not want to miss a minute. Knowing he was getting close, Oliver immediately grabbed her arms, pulling her up to him. He kissed her hard, passionately, as she straddled his stomach. Felicity could feel him pressing hard against her ass as she slowly rubbed against him. Oliver nipped her bottom lip as he said, "I want to be inside of you."

Reaching toward the side table, Felicity grabbed a condom and tearing it with her teeth, slowly rolled it onto him. Then reaching back, she lifted on her knees, guiding him she slowly lowered down taking him inch by inch. Oliver sucked in his breath as he felt her, she was always so ready for him, so tight. Once he was seated inside, Oliver suddenly sat up, and wrapping his arms around her, then he felt her start to move. Felicity ran her fingers in his hair as she rocked against him.

"God you feel so good Oliver", she gasped. Her hips and his meeting in a rhythm. Feeling her pleasure building she started to rock faster, lifting on her knees she took him almost all the way out before she lowered back down.

Oliver moaned into her neck, kissing and nipping her along her jaw and to her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking. Oliver's hand slid up her back, curving up and over her shoulders. Then looking up at her, their eyes locking he started to thrust his hips up into her.

"Oliver!!!!!!!", Felicity gripped his hair as she rode him, meeting his thrusts and clenching her muscles. Oliver almost came right there when he felt her clench. Knowing the both needed more, Oliver suddenly flipped them, moving Felicity to her back, and settling between her thighs. He continued moving inside her thrusting hard as his hips snapped to hers.

"Felicity!!!", he groaned, feeling his orgasm building.

Reaching down his hand started rubbing her clit. Felicity's legs were locked around his waist, and her moans were telling him she was very close.

"Yes, Oliver....please!!!" She screamed as he gently pinched her clit. Then he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Look at me Felicity! I want you to look at me when you cum. Open your eyes baby."

His thrusts moving quicker, harder, blue met blue.

Looking into his eyes was so sensual, and before Felicity knew it, her orgasm was hitting her in waves. She gripped his hair tightly as he kept thrusting, his gaze hot, heavy and magnetic. As her body started to come down from her release, Felicity felt him start to thrust harder. She watched his face as he tensed above her, finally falling over the edge. He thrust into her hard twice, his face echoing the pleasure his body had just received. Felicity collapsed onto his chest. Their breathing ragged.

"I love you Mr. Queen," she said. Her eyes bright with her love for him.

"I love you too Miss Smoak," he said. Giving her a quick kiss, he slid her to his side, then moved quickly to the bathroom to discard of the condom before returning and pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her on top of the head, a smile curving his lips. "Sleep for now Felicity. I have more plans for you later."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride is coming to an end soon. I hope you stick with me for other stories. Enjoy!

The day of the came early. Felicity and Oliver went straight the office. Oliver wanted to be there when Cooper was taken into custody. Felicity had compiled all of her evidence onto a USB drive that they would give to the SCPD. Oliver met with Barry Allen later that morning. He had always liked the kid and after speaking with him more, offered him the position of Director of IT. 

As the afternoon wore on, Felicity started to think about her time at QC. She had come to enjoy working with Oliver every day. It was something she was going to miss. But the they were going to destroy the server tonight, and once that was done, then their time working together would come to an end. She wondered what that meant for them, but tried not to dwell too much on it.

When 6:00 p.m., rolled around, Felicity and Oliver gathered their things and headed to the FBI office. Everyone was meeting to go over last minute items. Oliver let Felicity start the meeting.

"Ok, so here is what will happen tonight", she said, pulling up the satellite image of the warehouse. "As soon as the first shift exits, I will enter through the south entrance with John and Lyla. Slade and Roy, I need you guys to be hyper-vigilant and let us know if you see anything that we should be alerted about. I am not expecting their routine to change, but we need to plan for the unexpected. Use code names only tonight when speaking over comms. Let's meet at the entrance to the Marina at 11:45 p.m., sharp." She looked at each person. They all had come to mean so much to her. _Please keep everyone safe!_ , she thought.

Oliver stood, "Guys I know we have discussed this before, but I want to make this perfectly clear. Everyone stick to the plan and stay with your partner. If you get split up notify the team immediately. I cannot stress to you how dangerous this group can be. Four years ago I was working a mission in Russia and was captured by the Triad", Oliver's voice became tight at the memories.

Felicity drew in a breath of surprise. Oliver had never talked about his time in Russia. Not even to her.

Collecting himself, he looked at each person in the eye, "By the time I was rescued my whole team was dead. They showed me a body part of a team member each time they killed them." His eyes became shuttered, but Felicity could see and feel his pain.

Collecting himself, Oliver straightened and looked out over the team. "That is not going to happen again.", he said, his voice strong and hard.

"Let's all go get some rest. Meet at the rendezvous point at 11:45 p.m., ready to engage."

As everyone got up from their seats, Felicity walked over to Oliver, and placed her arms around is waist. She just hugged him. That was all he needed.

 

11:40 p.m. - Marina Dr.

 

As Oliver and Felicity rolled up to the rendezvous point, they could see the other team members congregated near John's SUV. They were all dressed similarly to Oliver and Felicity in all black with gloves and a cap. Felicity made sure to wear her computer gloves that the FBI had made specially for her. They allowed her to type but would leave no fingerprints. Pulling up, Oliver shut off the car, but leaned over to Felicity.

His eyes were filled with concern and love. "Felicity, I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything.", she said.

"Promise me that if you feel anything is off or if anything goes wrong that you will abandon the mission and get out as quick as you can. I know you trained in combat, but the thought of the Triad getting their hands on you. I don't know what I would do." Oliver leaned over pulling her forehead to his, closing his eyes as they slowly breathed in sync.

Felicity cupped his cheeks, then looked him in the eye. "Oliver I promise everything is going to be fine. And I promise. I will come back to you. I love you!"

She kissed him softly. "I love you too.", he said, before turning and exiting the car.

They approached the team and Felicity pulled out her tablet, pulling up the satellite to detect the heat sensors.

"Ok, again, use code names. And everyone.......heads on a swivel.", Oliver said.

"It's time!", Felicity said. Locking eyes with Oliver once more, she turned and headed out with John and Lyla close behind.

As each member approached the warehouse, they took up position, checking in as they did.

"Arsenal in position.", said Roy.

"Deathstroke in position.", said Slade.

"Arrow in position", said Oliver.

"Spartacus in position.", said John, looking over at Lyla with a nod.

"Black Widow in position.", said Lyla.

"Overwatch in position. Ready to move.", said Felicity as she saw the guards leaving their post. Motioning to John and Lyla with hand signals they had worked out a few days before, Felicity moved quietly toward the door to the warehouse. Typing into her tablet, she hacked the code, unlocking the doors. "Access granted. You have 10 seconds before they relock.", she said before her, John and Lyla slipped into the door.

Roy and Slade moved into position the north side of the building. Moving quickly but quietly they kept to the shadows as they still had guards on their side of the building. Oliver entered through the roof entrance, moving silently down the stairs.

Nearing the door to the server, Felicity typed into her tablet again, and heard the click of the lock. Signaling to John and Lyla, she headed into the room.

"Overwatch in.", she said before heading to the terminal. Sitting down she pulled out a cord she had in her jacket and  hooked up her tablet to the server. Typing quickly her virus started to download. All of a sudden Felicity heard gunfire outside the door. Standing and drawing her gun, she whispered into her comm. "Spartacus!? Black Widow!?, are you engaged?", she asked. She heard nothing but silence. _Shit!_

Felicity glanced own at her virus, it was 50% done. Satisfied she, quietly crept toward the door. She could see two heat signatures on her tablet and two on the ground.  The fact that neither Lyla nor John had responded was concerning. Something was not right. Suddenly she heard Oliver over the comm, "Overwatch are you out?"

Nearing the door but not wanting to respond, less the bodies outside the door were guards, Felicity slowly opened the door a crack. She could see John and Lyla both lying on the ground. That meant the two signatures were hostiles.


	28. Chapter 28

Felicity knew she needed to get John and Lyla out of there, but also knew there were two hostiles outside the door. She could hear Oliver calling her name into the comm, but if she spoke it would take away her advantage of surprise. Felicity pulled the safety on her gun, and quickly opened the door, scanning the hallway, she quickly put two bullets into the first hostile before being grabbed by the second. She turned quickly moving her body so she was underneath his chin, and shoved her elbow into his chest, before spinning and cold-cocking him with her gun. He fell to the floor. She quickly spoke into her comm.

"This is Overwatch, Spartacus and Black Widow are down, I need back-up immediately." She hurried over to John and Lyla. Luckily she could not see any blood and they both seemed to be breathing so they must just be knocked out. _Thank you!!_

When Felicity had not answered him on the comms, Oliver had grown angry and panicked. Shit! _Why wasn't she answering?_

Slade and Roy had been listening and immediately headed toward the south side of the building as Oliver headed down from the room.

Just as they arrived, Oliver looked up to see one of the Triad pulling a gun and aiming it at Felicity. Before he could reach her he heard the gun fire, and watched in horror as she went down. Running up, Oliver immediately engaged the guard, moving quickly he got him into a headlock and with no hesitation snapped his neck. Roy and Slade had come running up as they saw Oliver fighting the guard and headed straight for Felicity, John and Lyla.

Oliver threw the guard down and hurried over to the group.

"We have to get out of here!", he yelled. Slade and Roy each grabbed John and Lyla, while Oliver picked up Felicity. All he could see was blood and his mind flashed back to his torture, to the men and women whose lives were lost. But this was no ordinary woman. This was his Felicity.

They rushed out of the building just making it down the street when they heard sirens going off. The Triad knew they had been breached. But before the could move another foot, the building all of a sudden exploded. Oliver, Roy and Slade all looked back in wonder as the entire building went up in flames. Not wanting to hang around, they immediately headed back to their vehicles. John and Lyla had started to wake when the building exploded and walked with Roy and Slade's help.

Oliver gently laid Felicity in the back of Diggle's SUV. His eyes blurring with unshed tears as he started to look at Felicity. _Where was she shot? Why was she not waking up?_

John and Lyla hurried over to their side. John spoke gently to Oliver, "Let me take a look man." He knew Oliver was too upset to be thinking straight.

Oliver stepped back, running his hands through his hair, agitated.

"Oliver we need to get her to the med bay back at the office. It looks like a through and through, but I need to get it cleaned up to see the extent of the damage." Diggle looked at Oliver.

Nodding, Oliver looked at Lyla, "Lyla, can you drive my car back? I want to ride with Felicity. I can hold her so she doesn't jostle around too much."

Lyla smiled softly nodding, the worry in her eyes clearly evident. She took his keys and headed to his car while Roy and Slade went to theirs. Diggle ran around to the driver's side starting the SUV while Oliver settled in the back holding Felicity firmly to his chest. _Please wake up!!_

Hurrying into the building Oliver carried Felicity to the med bay and gently payed her down. John followed closely behind, the rest of the team arriving quickly. As John examined Felicity's wound, Oliver turned to Lyla, needing to get his mind on something else. "Lyla, what happened?", he asked, urgently.

"We are not sure", she said looking at the group slightly confused. “John was guarding the door to the server room while I waited at the door leading outside. Suddenly we were exchanging gunfire with two guards. As we exchanged gunfire, a third guy came out of the blue and knocked John out. I could not get to him, and before I knew what was happening, everything went black." She gently rubbed the back of her head.

John cleaned up Felicity's wound, stitching each side cleanly before covering them with gauze. Oliver walked over as he was removing his sterilization gloves. "Well I was right. It was a through and through Oliver. I just can't figure out why she is not waking up." Lyla walked over to his side, putting her arm around his waist. Oliver moved to her side, taking her hand.

Roy walked over and gently touched her cheek, "She is so pale", he looked at Oliver. "She is like my sister Oliver. We can't lose her", he said.

Slade walked over and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, looking down at Felicity. "She is a fighter. She will pull through this. But we have to figure out why she is not waking up." He looked at Diggle curiously.

"Did her wound look funny to you Diggle? Was there any discoloration?"

"Like what?", Diggle asked, walking over to Slade.

"Was there any discoloration around the wound? A slight green tint?"

Diggle frowned. Then immediately moved to her side, pulling back the gauze slightly. "You mean like that?" He pointed to a slight green tinge around the edge of the wound.

"Shit!!", Slade gasped. He looked at Diggle then Oliver. "I think the bullet was laced with a drug."

Oliver immediately moved to Slade, his face hardening. "What do you mean Slade? Have you seen this before?"

"Once when I was on a mission on an island in South China called Lian Yu. At the time I was working for A.R.G.U.S. We were sent in to retrieve a drug that was being manufactured there called vertigo."

Diggle looked at Oliver, not sure what to do. "That would explain why she is not waking up."

Oliver was growing desperate, "What do you know about this drug Slade?"

Slade looked down, trying to remember everything he could. "It causes hallucinations. It takes about 24 hrs, to run it's course."

Oliver, swallowed, and asked the question that he dreaded the answer to, "Is it deadly?"

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Slade sighed. "It depends on how much of the drug is in her system. We had several agents that were injected while we we were trying to retrieve the drug", he paused. "It didn't end well."

"Fuck!!", Oliver walked over to a nearby table, leaning down on his hands. Before anyone could stop him he let out a growl, swiping his hand across the table sending the contents flying.

John quickly walked over, "Oliver you have got to calm down man. The fact that the bullet was a through and through is a good thing. It means the bullet did not stay in her body long enough to spread much of the drug."

Lyla walked over to Felicity, while John talked Oliver down. She stroked her cheek, "You have to wake up Lis. We all need you."

Roy was pacing, his nerves frayed. Looking at everyone, he said "I am going to go observe the warehouse. I need something to do before I go crazy." Oliver just nodded, as Roy walked over to Felicity and gently kissed her forehead. "You need to wake up Lis." Before he lost it in front of everyone, he quickly left.

Slade walked over and squeezed Felicity's hand, then looked at John and Diggle. "I am going to go with Roy. Someone needs to keep an eye on that kid."

John and Oliver both nodded as he left.

Suddenly Tommy and Laurel came running into the room, Laurel immediately went to Felicity while Tommy walked over to Oliver and John. "What happened man? We ran into Roy in the hall and he told us about Felicity. It is all he could choke out before he left."

John went back over everything he could remember, guilt starting to weigh heavy on his heart. "This is my fault Oliver. I should have been more alert. I let those bastards get the jump on me."

"John! This is not your fault", Lyla said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Felicity then back at Lyla. "She is an agent Joh. She knew the risks when she took this assignment. It's part of what we do."

Oliver walked over and placed his hand on John's shoulder. "She is right John." John nodded, accepting what he said. Oliver moved over to Felicity's side, taking her hand.

Laurel and Tommy held each other as Laurel asked, "If it was a gunshot wound, why is she not waking up?"

Oliver sighed, "The bullet was laced with vertigo."

Tommy and Laurel looked at him shocked, "What?"

"Slade recognized some discoloration around her wound. It is a drug that is used by the Chinese mafia. He came across it when he was on assignment in the South China sea", he said, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles.

"Well what can we do?", Tommy asked, holding Laurel close. Felicity was their family. They needed to do something.

"There is nothing we can do", said John. "We have to let the poison run its course and hope that it is not enough to kill her."

Laurel gasped as Tommy looked at him in shock.

Oliver leaned down, kissing her cheek softly, then whispered in her ear, "You have to wake up baby. We have plans to make, vacations to take. I need you." Oliver's voice was thick with emotion.

Gently patting his shoulder, John, Lyla, Tommy and Laurel, all left, giving Oliver some time alone with her.

 

10 Hours Later

 

Felicity gasped awake, a searing pain tearing through her shoulder. She cried out as she looked wildly around the room. Oliver had dozed off at her side, his head on his folded arms, next to her on the bed.

"Felicity!!", he said with relief.

Felicity looked at him, her eyes wild and slightly unfocused. "What happened? Where am I and what are you doing here?"

Oliver thought she must be confused after having woken up, so he moved a hand toward her. She immediately jerked back, again crying out in pain.

"Don't touch me Ray!!"

John and Lyla came running in as Oliver looked down at her in shock, his relief and happiness that she was awake slowly fading. Felicity looked at Lyla, her eyes wild, angry.

"Lyla, what is Ray doing here?"

These must be the hallucinations that Slade had mentioned.

Lyla walked to Felicity, placing a soothing arm on her shoulder. "Felicity, that is Oliver, Ray is not here. You are hallucinating honey."

Felicity looked confused. "Hallucinating? Why am I hallucinating? What happened to me?"

As much as he wanted to take her in his arms, Oliver kept his distance. He didn't want to agitate her anymore than she was currently, and she seemed to be calming down with Lyla.

Lyla explained to Felicity about the mission, how they were knocked out and she was shot. That the bullet was laced with a drug called vertigo.

"It should work it's way out of your system in about another 14 hours. Until then you need to rest Lis. John stitched your wounds and we don't want  you to pull your stitches."

Felicity looked over at Oliver and then back at Lyla, unsure.

"I want Ray out of here", she said. Lyla glanced over her shoulder at John and Oliver. She walked over to John and whispered, "Why don't you give her a sedative to help her rest. Oliver you come with me"

Oliver looked at Felicity helplessly, before moving to following Lyla out of the room.

John placed a sedative into Felicity's IV and she eventually drifted off to sleep. He walked into the hallway as Lyla was talking to Oliver.

"Who is Ray?", Oliver asked Lyla. "Why did Felicity seem afraid of him?"

Lyla sighed, "Ray was an Agent that Felicity dated when she was a cadet. They dated for about a year. Everything was great, and then he changed."

John looked at her, his brow crinkled."What do you mean he changed?"

Lyla looked up at John, wondering if she should continue, but then looking at Oliver's face, she knew he needed to know. "After a particularly difficult mission Ray just seemed to snap. He became emotionally and physically abusive. After a rough month of trying to get him help through the bureau, which he declined, Felicity left him. That is how we became room mates."

Oliver was floored, and angry. Felicity was a beautiful, strong, amazing woman. The thought of someone, a man, intentionally hurting her made him livid.

"Because of what happened with her father Felicity was in a bad place for awhile. Otherwise she would have never stayed with Ray for as long as she did. After she left Ray moved out of state and we have not heard from him since. The bureau fired him when they found out about his abuse." Lyla placed a hand on Oliver's arm. It was hard and rigid with tension. "I can tell you Oliver that he only hit her once. That was what caused her to leave. It made her see that he was not going to get help."

Oliver's jaw ticked. He wanted to race out and track down this Ray and pummel him to the ground.

"Look, I am going to go back in with Felicity", Lyla said. "I don't want her to wake up alone. I will let you know when the vertigo has worked it's way out of her system. Why don't you go home and get some rest Oliver?"

"I am not leaving this building. But I will go to the gym and take a shower." He looked at her earnestly. "Call me the moment she wakes up you understand?"

Lyla nodded. Then leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek before, squeezing John's arm, and heading back into the room.

"Oliver, someone needs to call Lance and Waller and fill them in on what has happened. Despite what has happened with Felicity she completed the mission Oliver. The server has been destroyed. I think she has a commendation in her future", he smiled slightly. "I will go call them while you take a moment to digest what you have been told. Felicity is going to need you when she wakes up."

Slapping his shoulder John took off down the hall. Oliver let out a breath. Felicity was going to be ok. She was alive.

He walked down the hall to the elevator, hitting the first floor to head to take a shower. He had a lot to process.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the closing chapter of this story. I cannot thank you enough for sticking with me and reading this to the end. I truly appreciate each one of you. I hope you follow the rest of my stories I will be writing. Love you guys.

Oliver let the hot water wash over him as he thought back over everything that had happened and everything that Lyla had told him. He knew that Felicity had grown as a person and as a woman over the last few years but he was still surprised that she had stayed with this Ray for a month.

Drying himself off, Oliver dressed in some clothes he had left at the office in his gym locker. Just a few more hours and Felicity would be awake, and the poison would be out of her system. As Oliver headed back to the med bay he called both Slade and Roy, giving them an update that Felicity had woken, that she was hallucinating, but he felt she was going to be fine. He could hear the relief in Roy's voice as he told them both to go home and get some rest. They would all meet the next morning to debrief.

He found John sitting in an office near the med bay drinking some coffee. Slumping into a chair across from him, Oliver looked at John.

"How are you holding up man?", Dig asked.

Oliver sighed. "I am relieved and happy that Felicity is going to be ok. When I saw her go down John, and knew she had been shot. I couldn't think", he paused looking at John with a little bit of remorse. "I killed the guard that shot her."

John looked at Oliver with no judgement. They had been together long enough that they could read each other sometimes without saying a word. "I would have done the same if it had been Lyla, Oliver."

Oliver looked at John with understanding. John was admitting he loved Lyla. She was good woman and he was extremely happy for his friend.

John and Oliver talked for awhile, as John filled him in on his conversation with Waller and Lance. They went back over the mission and discussed what next course of action would be with the Triad. Now that they had landed them a devastating blow, they needed to make sure that they kept a thumb on the Triad. They could not let them build back to the power they once were in Star City.

As time passed, Oliver grew tired. He had not left he building, wanting to be nearby in case Felicity woke. John finally convinced him to go lay down on one of the med beds and rest. He was going to relieve Lyla, so she could do the same.

As Oliver laid down, his dreams were suddenly filled with blonde hair and blue eyes. He slept fitfully and before he knew it, Lyla was waking him up.

"Oliver?", she said softly. "Felicity is asking for you", she smiled.

Oliver jumped up and ran out the door and down the hall to Felicity's room. He slowly walked in, not wanting to startle her. "Felicity?"

Felicity slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to see Oliver standing by her side. His eyes were cautious, but filled with such love, that she whimpered his name, "Oliver!!!"

She reached her arms out as best she could as Oliver leaned down and hugged her tight. "Oh god baby you scared me to death", he said.

Felicity grabbed him and held on tight, softly weeping. Oliver let her get out all of her feelings, before leaning back and gently wiping the tears from her face.

"I am so sorry Oliver. I don't know what happened. I don't know how I did not see that third guard."

"Ssshhhhhh, it's not your fault Felicity. Your safe!" He stroked her cheek.

"I love you so much Felicity. When I saw you go down after that bastard shot you......", his voice choked.

"I love you too Oliver. I'm sorry I worried you. I wanted to let you know that I was ok, when you were calling my name through the comms, but I was afraid if I talked that I would give away my position to the guards."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her lips softly, he ran his hands through her hair, assuring himself that she was ok, that she was safe and in his arms.

"Lay here with me?", she said, scooting over on the bed as best she could. Oliver toed his shoes off and moved onto the bed, moving slowly so as not to jostle her too much. She laid her head on his chest.

"Lyla told me about Ray", Oliver said, stroking her back.

"What? Why?", Felicity said, hesitantly. She was going to tell Oliver about her relationship with Ray but had been waiting for the right time. _Did it change how he felt about her? Did it make him think she is weak?_

Oliver chuckled softly, before taking her chin and pulling her eyes up to his, looking at her with all the love he could muster, "My feelings will never change Felicity, and I think you are the strongest, bravest, most bad-ass woman on the planet."

Felicity's eyes widened  as she realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. _Oh her brain to mouth filter was glitching._

"She told me Felicity because the drug caused you to have hallucinations and when you woke up and looked at me, you thought I was Ray", Oliver said cautiously.

"Oh god, Oliver. I am so sorry."

"Don't ever apologize Felicity. And for the record. I know that was a different time in your life. You were a different person." He kissed her. They continued to talk, holding each other tightly, as if they never wanted to let go. Soon they both fell asleep, Oliver's arms tight around her, her head nestled safely on his chest.

A few hours later they jumped awake, as they heard Roy's voice and Slade's booming laughter. "Oh come on Blondie, we don't need to be seeing any of that!", he joked walking over to the bed. Oliver just glared at him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Slade sauntered up laughing at the look on Oliver's face.

"Well Smoak, you sure know how to get attention don't you?" he grinned.

Roy and Slade stayed and talked for awhile, letting Oliver know that John and Lyla had gone home to get some rest and would be back in a few hours for the debriefing. After about an hour, they left.

Felicity smiled at Oliver, hugging him tightly. "Soooo Mr. Queen. We did it. We stopped the Triad and destroyed the server." She nervously played with his shirt button. "Sooooo what happens now? Where do we go from here?"

Oliver grinned to himself. Over the last night he had a lot of time to think about what he wanted, what he knew in his heart he needed. "Well Miss Smoak. I think our best course of action would be for you to move into the penthouse and for us to see where this relationship takes us. You in?"

Felicity's smile beamed as she nodded. _God she loved this man so much!_ She didn't know what their future would hold but she did know one thing. This man was her always, and as long as he was by her side, anything was possible.


End file.
